My Blade as my Pride
by Tememaru
Summary: After being shot in a robbery, Shinji Ikari finds himself walking the path to becoming a Shinigami. With the help of his friends, they will all walk the path together, in search of a bright future. Eva x Bleach cross over. Parings later.
1. Chapter 1: Death is only the Begining

Well this is my third story that I've posted, my second Eva one. I figured I might as well try a cross over so I chose Bleach. I do not own Evangelion or Bleach or any of its characters. Please read, review and relax.

* * *

It was that dream again. He always had it around this time of year no matter how much he tried to move on. It was the worst day of his life.

He was in the car with his mother and father. They were going on a trip to somewhere, he forgot exactly where, but he was excited about it. His mother, looked back at him from the front seat and smiled. She was the prettiest thing in the world in his opinion. She was always smiling and holding his hand when they went for their walks. How she acted out scenes from books at story time. How she always made him feel safe.

She looked to daddy who was driving. He only smiled when they were together and never anytime else. Daddy was a meanie, but he always seemed to be there when he needed him most. That one time when he feel off the swing at the park and cut his leg. His father was there in a instant, lifting him up and bringing him over to the bench to clean his leg.

He smiled at the memory but he jumped when his father suddenly shouted something. That's when everything went wrong.

There was a violent push to the side with a loud crash . The world started rolling around with a sound of banging and scratching, followed by black.

That's when he woke up like countless times before. Out of breath, sheets tossed about and soaked in a cold sweat. After a few minutes he finally calmed down and looked at his alarm clock. He would have to be up in a hour to get ready for school. Annoyed with himself, he got out of this bed and walked to the bathroom.

The light blinded him for a moment, then his eyes adjusted and he was able to see again. He looked back at himself in the mirror and went over his features. He was lean for a boy of his age, not scrawny nor athletic, but a bridge between the two. His short brown hair was messy as it always looked. When he was younger he might have cared about it but over the years forgot the point.

His eyes drew a lot of attention from people when they looked close enough. Unlike most brown eyed japanese people, his were a storm blue, almost midnight. Sighing, he grabbed his razor and began shaving off the scruff that accumulated over the past few days. He would never stand to have it so long, it itched to much. He couldn't get why his father grew one.

He stopped in mid-shave and frowned. He had a sore spot when it came with his father, ever sense that day.

After his mother died in the car crash, his father shipped him off to a foster home. The only time they saw each other was on mothers anniversary. He almost didn't go this year, but Ohta told him he should go if not to pay his mother her respects.

Wondering where the older man was, his question answered itself as a soft thud filled the air. Dropping his head in shame, Shinji looked around the corner to see Ohta walk out of his room.

Ohta was a University Professor that taught Anthropology, Archaeology, and Physics. He was taller then Shinji by a few inches and had mop like dark grey hair. His black eyes were unfocused, as he rubbed his morning beard absently.

"Shinji? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Woke up early." He shrugged.

"Dream again?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," Ohta yawned. "Hurry up. I gotta piss."

"Fine."

Shinji finished his shaving and walked to the living room. It was a decent sized apartment for the two men. They have moved here a few years ago when Shinji started his upper grades. It was a three bedroom place, the third bedroom becoming a office for Ohta. They shared a Spartan lifestyle, void of luxuries and "nonessential comforts." There were no photo's or paintings in the apartment. They didn't even own a TV or multimedia device. The only thing that was close was Ohta's cell phone.

Hearing the sound of the shower start, Shinji walked into the kitchen and made himself a small breakfast, knowing that Ohta would be a while.

* * *

The sound of the schools PA system chiming signaled it was time for the students to shuffle home and Shinji to snap out of his trance. Sense he started living with Ohta he got an above average understanding of the required school learning material. You don't spend 12 years with a Professor and turn out to be a dumb ass, they would never allow it.

So under Ohta's educational guidance, Shinji was one for the top 20 students in his year and was expected to be attending either Tokyo or Kyoto University.

Shinji didn't really care though. After he graduated he planned on getting his own apartment and starting full time as a cook till he could get his own restaurant. It was a little known fact to the school that Shinji was a good cook, and to those that did often ate at the place he worked.

"Oh, Ikari-san?"

Looking to who called him he saw one of the waitresses waiting for him outside the class room door. She was a year under him, that looked even younger if possible, standing about a foot and a half shorter then himself. She had a skin tone lighter then his that with her black hair and dark brown eyes made her look deathly pale.

"Can I help you with something Yamagami-san?"

"My father changed the shifts today," Younha said softly. "Hashimoto-san is still under the weather and Nolte-san is unavailable."

Hashimoto and Nolte were both cooks at the restaurant were Shinji and Yamagami worked. Despite her young age, Yamagami was technically the senior waitress, seeing she had been working there sense she was thirteen. Have a father as your boss had some benefits as she could get all the days off she wanted but never did.

Hashimoto was Yamagami's second in command with Nolte right behind, followed by Shinji. He was a decade younger then the elder Yamagami and had a athletic build to him. Despite this, he had been sick for the second week running and probably should have been in the hospital.

Nolte was a young woman with a European decent. She had a bit of an attitude when it came to small things and knack for attracting the wrong king of people. Her current boyfriend was bailed out three times all ready. He only knew cause the police always called the restaurant for her.

As for Yamagami himself. He was a tough old bastard that ran a tight ship but recognized hard work and rewarded those accordingly.

"Is there no one else...?"

"I'm afraid not," she sighed. "He needs you in everyday till further notice including the weekend.

"Just my luck," Shinji frowned and looked at his watch. "Tell him I'll be there in a hour."

"He requested that we show up right after school Ikari-san..."

"Man... Okay lets go."

"Thank you very much Ikari-san," she bowed. "My father appreciates your hard work and dedication."

"Whatever," he sighed. "Lets go."

* * *

"That was a nightmare."

"It wasn't that bad Kirishima-san." Shinji said pouring her a cup of tea.

Mana Kirishima was one of the girls in the same year as Shinji, and waitress at the restaurant. She was almost as tall as Shinji, with dark red hair and a deep blue like his own.

"Don't you start with me Shinji. Yamagami is bad enough." She sipped her tea. "I swear if it wasn't for your tea I'd die."

"Its not that good..." He blushed.

"One of the only reasons why I drag myself here everyday."

"...Thank you."

"No problem cutie," she grinned. "So any idea on how long your stuck with the new shifts?"

"No," he frowned.

"Well...at least I get your tea everyday now..." she looked at him full on. "So you ready for the exams?"

"I'll hardly have time to study for them now."

"Tell me about it," she sighed and took another sip. "I take it your hopping for one of the bigger schools like Tokyo right."

"Not really..." he said pouring himself a cup.

"Oh?"

"I was kinda planning on...never mind..."

"No, go on," she said curiously. "I wanna know."

"Well...it might sound dumb but I was thinking of opening my own little cafe...and maybe down the road a restaurant like this..."

"Really...?"

"Yea..sounds dumb I know..."

"Are you serious," she said slamming her hand on the table. "Why not! You got the talent for it! Anyone can tell you that!"

"I'm not that good..."

"The hell you aren't. That dish you made last week for the special was the best thing I've ever had here!"

"You really liked it that much..." He smiled.

"I wouldn't say otherwise Shinji. Tell you what, when you open your cafe, I'll be your first customer. Hell, I'll be your first employee!"

"...Really...?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Its a promise."

"A-all right then..." he blushed. "Another cup?"

"Kirishima!"

Growling slightly, Mana looked over Shinji's shoulder at her boss. He was in the kitchen looking at them with a small frown.

"Yamagami-san." She said.

"Your break is over. Shinji. Go help Younha in the back and get ready to shut down."

"Yes Yamagami-san."

"Yes Yamagami-sensei."

Shinji walked to the back part of the restaurant where they kept they're bulk supplies. Seeing Younha oh a stool trying to grab a box on the top shelf, he sighed and got it down for her.

"Thanks Ikari-san."

"No problem. What are you doing back here?"

"Restocking the clean supplies," she sighed. "I forgot to yesterday."

"Ah, here let me get that."

He picked up a larger box that she was trying to move with the smaller one in her hands. She was little but she tried to make up for it at times by overloading her hands.

"...Thanks..."

"Lets just get moving," he opened the door. "I think everyone wants to get home fast tonight."

"Yea," Younha followed him. "Ah, another customer... I thought you turned the sign off Ikari-san?"

"I did..." he said putting the box on the counter. "I deal with it."

"Okay."

"Excuse me sir?" Shinji said walking up to him. "I'm sorry but we're closed now."

"I don't care," he said.

"What?" Shinji blinked then looked at him. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Shut it!" He yelled and pulled out a gun.

"AH!"

"Resister! Now!"

"I...I"

"NOW!"

"I don't know how!"

"Useless!" he pushed Shinji over the counter and pointed the gun at Younha. "You! Open the resister!"

"What the hell is with this noise?"

The man fixed his gun on Mana and pulled back the hammer on the six shooter. Mana screamed in fright as Shinji got himself back up.

"Open the register!"

"...'"

"NOW!"

Seeing she was to scared to move, the man reached his limit and started to pull the trigger. Making a choice, Shinji jumped at the man, snapping Mana out of her shock and allowing her to hid behind the counter.

Shinji struggled with the man for the gun, but he was stronger. Two shots burst through the air followed by silence.

Mana and Younha looked at each other in fright as they heard the shuffling of feet, followed by the door bursting open.

"What the hell is going on...SHINJI!"

The two girls look over the counter to see the elder Yamagami looking in horror at the floor. Following his line of sight, Mana looked to see Shinji laying there, with a small pool of blood forming beneath him.

She didn't remember much after that. She was told she screamed at him to wake up till the police and ambulance arrived. It was to late however to save the boy, as both bullets hit his heart.

Shinji Ikari died at the age of 17, April 12th 2018.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Soul Society

Chapter 2

Darkness

That's all there was. No feeling, no taste, no sound, no smell. He wasn't even sure if he was seeing darkness. Then he new he could see but was to distracted by the movement he saw. It was blurry but it looked like some blue blob floating around.

Not understanding why, he began moving towards it but no matter what it didn't seem to get any bigger. Just as his vision began to clear, there was a great blinding light, and for a moment, he got a full glimpse of what he was following.

"A butterfly..." he whispered.

That's when the blinding light vanished and was looking up at a clear blue sky.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"Your in Rukongai idiot," a voice said.

"Huh?"

Turning his head to the side, he saw the silhouette of a man looking down on him. As the sun was right behind him and his vision wasn't all that clear yet, he rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"What's the last thing your remember brat?"

"Huh...I was..." Shinji said trying to remember... It was fuzzy at first, he saw a red headed girl and a man with sunglasses then. It all came back in a second as he jumped to his feet and felt his chest. That's when he noticed what he was wearing. It was a rather plane looking grey robe and black pants.

"I was shot in a robbery..." Shinji said with a blank look.

"Hmm..." the man grunted. "At your age uh, that sucks..."

"Is this... heaven-."

"Hmph, if you can call it that, makes you wonder what hell can be like... Anyway, welcome to the afterlife, Welcome to Soul Society."

"Soul Society..."

"Yeap, more specifically the 36th district of Rukongai."

Getting a better look at the man now, he looked like a younger version of his old sensei from Jr High. His hair was a dark grey and his brown eyes had a spark of arrogance to them. His clothes where similar to Shinji's but were brown toned.

"What's your name brat?"

"Sh-shinji. Ikari Shinji."

"All right, call me Daisuke, follow me I'll give you the tour."

Daisuke walked him around Rukongai for three hours explaining the basic's of life on this plane. How the the plus's ended up here after they died, or Hell depending on the life they lead. Also how he should never cross into a place called Seiretei or Court of Pure Souls unless he wanted trouble. But other then that, everything was average.

"Well that's it..." Daisuke yawned. "Any questions?"

"What happens when I die here?"

"Hmm... I think your reborn in the living world... not to sure..."

"What are the chances of finding my mother...?"

"Impossible I'd say..." the man sighed. "I've spent 50 years looking for my wife but haven't found her. Everyone here looks after themeless or they're lucky and end up in a 'family of strangers.'

"I see...one more thing..."

"Yea?"

"You have anything to eat?" Shinji asked rubbing his belly. "I don't know how long it been sense I ate last but I just realised how hungry I was..."

"...Hungry...impossible..."

"Huh?"

"Think, your dead...a spirit..why would you have to eat..."

"I don't know... but I know I'm hungry..."

"Follow me then..." Daisuke sighed."

Following Daisuke, they found themeless closer to the wall separating Rukongai and Seiretei after a hours walk. The sun was seeing in the distance as they came to a stop in front of a house a block away from the gate.

Daisuke kicked the door a few times and after a short wait it opened, revealing a boy that looked 12.

"Yes?" the boy asked.

"Go get your old man," Daisuke said. "Tell him its Daisuke."

"Uh...okay..."

The boy ran off into the house and after a few moments a man came to the door wearing a orange and white robe.

"Daisuke? What in kami's name got you all the way up here in this district?"

"New guy in town," Daisuke pointing a thumb at Shinji. "tell him kid."

"Uhh..."

"Go on."

"Okay..." Shinji said looking at the man at the door. "I don't suppose you have anything to eat do you sir?"

"..." The man blinked then looked at Daisuke. "I see...you did a smart thing old friend."

"Yea yea," Daisuke walked away. "He's your problem now. Later Kid."

"uh... bye Daisuke-san...thanks for showing me around..."

"Whatever."

"Come inside boy." The man said putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "we'll get you something to eat. Oh and by the way... I'm Makoto."

"Ikari Shinji..."

After having a small portion of rice and some water, Shinji joined Makoto in the back where he found the old man looking at a Butterfly as it flew away.

"Thank you for the meal.." Shinji said.

"No problem young man..." Makoto smiled. "Though its rare for a soul to be hungry, especially there first day here."

"Really?"

"Yes...it is...it means you have a lot of reishi in you."

"Reishi?"

"Yes, it the source of power for Shinigami..."

"Shinigami...?" Shinji whispered. "Daisuke mentioned them..."

"I see, then I guess I'll tell you about them."

"Shinigami are the protectors of the spirit world," Makoto said as they sat down. "They guide the souls of the dead from the living world to here. They also purify Hollows.. Daisuke told you about them?" Getting a nod of no from Shinji, he explained it further. "Hollows are souls that lose their hearts to despair or remain in the real world for too long. Any spirit that is not guided to Soul Society by a shinigami may eventually descend into a hollow. It takes time for this change to happen but once a soul becomes a hollow, it is driven to devour other souls, living or dead, to fill the void caused by its descent. Most hollows will eventually become mindless creatures concerned only with finding the most potent souls to devour. Stronger and more evil hollows are often able to retain some of their intelligence in hollow form, making them more dangerous than the average hollow. Like I said before...its Shinigami's duty to protect souls from Hollows and help them make the transition from the human world to Soul Society."

"How do you become a Shinigami then?"

"I'm not sure actually..." Makoto laughed. "But anyway... its getting late. Come, you could probably use a good nights sleep."

"Thank you." Shinji bowed and followed the man to the upper level.

When Shinji came to he could hear voices coming from the floor under him. Deciding to see what was going on, he got dressed and made his way down the stairs. As he descended, he saw Makoto talking with three people dressed in a black kimoto and hakama with a white sash.

The shortest of the three had light amber hair with her dress shirt collar coming out of her kimoto. Also she had a par of white gloves on her hands that where placed on her hips.

The male of the trio was medium height, with his black hair spiked right up. He also had what appeared to be a white rope tied around his head and another one tied around his arms.

The final member of the group was the tallest. She stood a few inches taller then Shinji with long dark purple hair and a very mature figure. Her hair was tied back with a white tie and her sleeves seemed to be missing.

"Sorry to have called you so early," Makoto said.

"Ukitake-teicho had an urgent matter to attend to," the small girl said. "He did brief us on the situation."

"Where's the kid?"

"He's actually right behind you," Makoto grinned.

All three of them spun around in a instant, the man putting a hand on his sword, that Shinji just noticed. Taking a step back in shock, he almost tripped on the stair ledge.

"Dammit Sentaro!" The girl whacked him on the head. "We're not here to scare the kid!"

"Shut up Kiyone!" the man snapped back. "I didn't even sense the kid in the house! How in the hell did you do that!?!"

"Uh... what?" Shinji just looked between the two.

"Excuse the idiots!" the woman said walking up to him. "You're Shinji right?"

"Yes ma'am," Shinji bowed slightly. "Shinji Ikari."

"Misato Katsuragi," she smiled. " the two behind me are Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki!"

"I'm Kiyone," the short girl replied. "He's the ape."

"I'm not an Ape!" Sentaro said shoving her out of the way. "Sentaro Kotsubaki, Vice-Teicho of Squad 13!"

"I'm the Vice-Teicho!" The girl said butting heads with Sentaro to the point that a electric current connected there gaze in the back ground.

"Squad 13?" Shinji blinked then looked at Misato.

"These two are Shinigami Shinji," she said sighing.

"Them...?"

"Afraid so..." she said. "Our Teicho, Jushiro Ukitake is easier to get along with. However he was held up and here we are." she walked over and pulled the two Shinigami apart. "If you two are finished.. could you please check what were here for.."

"All right all right," Kiyone said pulling something out of her robe. "Shinji hold still for a second."

"Uh...?"

She waved a metal stick on the air in front of him a few times then looked at a little box on the bottom. After a few seconds there was a ding and her jaw dropped. "T-this thing must be broken..."

Sentaro looked over her shoulder and frowned. "You did something wrong baka!" He grabbed the stick and did the test again. "Now lets see what it says..." There was another ding and they looked at the results.

"NO WAY!!!" They yelled in unison.

"Is there something wrong?" Shinji asked.

"How can you have this much reishi!" Kiyone demanded shaking Shinji wildly. "Its not possible!"

"What. Are. You. Talking. About," Shinji got out between the shakes.

"His reishi must have been clouding my senses..." Sentaro whispered. "If he becomes a Shinigami..." he grinned and pulled Shinji into a headlock. "You got potential kid! You ever think about enrolling?"

"Where?"

"In the Shinigami academy of course!" Sentaro said.

"They teach you everything you need to know there!" Kiyone beamed happily. "Swordsmanship, binding spells, burial rituals, combat, tactics, everything!"

"I'm not much of a fighter..." Shinji said looking away.

"You don't have to decide now Shinji," Misato said pulling the two off the boy. "You can take your time and chew it over. I know this is a lot of information to take in a day."

"Okay..." Shinji said relaxing a bit. "It was a pleasure meeting you all."

"Same here Shinji," Misato and the others bowed.

Makoto had been watching the whole conversation from the sidelines and saw his guests out the front door. He was surprised by the two younger Shinigami's reactions to his reishi analysis but kept it to himself.

"They seemed like good people," Makoto said. "It was a pity that Ukitake wasn't able to come. I wonder what happened...?"

"I don't think I'd be a good fighter..."

"Fighting is only a part of it Shinji," Makoto said as they walked to the sitting area. "They keep the balance between the human world and this world. Guiding the souls of the dead, and generally protecting people."

"I still don't know... I mean I don't even know how to use this... reicho stuff..."

"Its reishi," Makoto laughed. "And like anything Shinji you learn how to use it. Think about it for a while and then decide. But just let me say this. Very few Rukongai become Shinigami. Most of them are born within Seiretei into noble families. Like I said. Sit on it, and then decide. You can stay here as long as it take for you to reach your decision."

"Again, you have my thanks," Shinji said with a small bow.


	3. Chapter 3: Inlist for your future

Sorry for the lack of updating but I've been focusing on my Naruto story Shuratenmei a lot lately. However seeing I'm caught up a bit on that story I'm going to try and focus on his one a bit more. Thank you for your understanding and I hope you like the upcoming chapters. I don't own Eva, Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

A month had past sense Misato and the others had visited Makoto's house and Shinji spent the whole time going over his decision. He spent a lot of his time, walking the streets, talking to random people and watching the life style. Life wasn't always easy in the high number districts as he saw a few drunks and a bad elements.

It was either live like this, or do something more, Shinji realised as he looked at Seiretei under the death stone barrier. He was free to do as he wished now, free from his father.

"I've decided to become a Shinigami," Shinji said.

"Oh?" Makoto blinked.

"I want to do something useful in this life... I won't waste it like I did my other life..."

"Very well then," the older man grinned. "Come with me to the gate."

"But... won't it slam down?"

"I'm somewhat of the representative in this area. The guard will come out but the barrier won't activate."

"Okay?" Shinji said following him.

"Who dares to enter through the North gate of Hokuryomon Guarded by I, Danzomaru!?!"

A giant man dressed in the Shinigami's shihakusho. He looked like a sumo wrestler going by his stance and his sheer size. He was bald with a long wiry goatee that ended at his belly.

"Knock it off with all the hot air Danzo," Makoto sighed. "It doesn't suit you at all."

"You can at least pretend old man," Danzo growled. "Anyway, what is it, I'm busy working."

"Standing there like a statue is considered working?"

"I could smack you around a bit I suppose."

"No need," Makoto laughed. "The reason why I'm here is because this young man has chosen to accept an offer to the Shinigami Academy."

"That runt?" Making Shinji frown. "He won't last a week."

"Katsuragi-san and the two accompanying her would disagree with you."

"Katsuragi the drunk?" He blinked.

"Drunk?" Shinji blinked.

"That woman could out drink anyone, maybe even Shunsui-Teichou." Danzo grinned. "Well if that woman says so... hold on a moment."

Danzo looked at Seiretei and whistled at the pitch of a jet engine. It took a moment for the ringing to stop in Shinji's ears and when it did he notice another Shinigami appear next to Danzo.

"What is it Danzo?"

"Katsuragi says the kid should be placed in the academy. I'd take him to her so she can get the paperwork started."

"Sure," the man shrugged. "Lets go kid, I don't got all day."

"I guess this is where we part ways for now Shinji," Makoto smiled. "Good luck in there."

"Thank you for all you've done," Shinji bowed. "Hopefully the next time we meet, I'll be a Shinigami."

"Only time will tell. Go on."

"Good bye Makoto-san."

"Good bye Shinji."

"So, Katsuragi nominated him uh...?" Danzo said when they were out of range. "What's his name again?"

"Shinji." Makoto said. "Shinji Ikari."

"Shinji Ikari uh..." Danzo said. "I might have to remember that."

* * *

"Shinji?" Misato blinked. "How did you get in here?"

After being guided though the massive complex. Shinji and his guide arrived the the headquarters for the 13th division. He noticed that a few Shinigami stopped and looked at the kid as they walked by, and couldn't help notice them whispering to each other.

"I escorted him Katsuragi-san," the man said. "I'm returning to my duties. Godaime."

The man vanished again before Misato or Shinji could reply.

"Must be from the Specials," Misato grumbled to herself. "Always disappearing like that... anyway what are you doing here Shinji? Miss me?"

"I came to accept your recommendation Katsuragi-san, I want to enter the academy." Shinji bowed

"I knew you would come around eventually," she smiled. "Your cutting it close though, classes start tomorrow if I recall."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"I think once we talk this over with Ukitake-Teichou you'll be fine," she grabbed him by the arm. "This way is faster."

"What are you do-."

Everything was suddenly in a blur to him. It was almost like he was travelling at supersonic speeds for a few seconds before stopping at a traditional looking door.

"-ing."

"Wait right here," she said kneeling at the door. "Teichou, it's Katsuragi, I have a matter to discuss with you."

"All right," a man said from the other side of the door. "You and your guest may enter."

Blinking in surprise, Shinji walked into the room after Misato and walked over to a man sitting behind a small table drinking a cup of tea. Like most Shinigami, he was wearing black robs however he had a white Haori over him. His brown eyes were studying him behind a few locks of white-silver hair that went past his shoulders.

"Is this the boy that had Kiyone and Sentaro all excited for these past few weeks?" He asked.

"This is him sir. I would like to introduce you to Shinji Ikari. Shinji, this is Jushiro Ukitake, Teichou of Squad 13 and my commanding officer."

"Its a pleaser to meet you sir," Shinji bowed.

"Please have a seat," he said indicating to the other side of the table. "Would you care to join me in a cup of tea?"

"Do you have any saki Teichou?"

"Katsuragi? I thought I told you no saki before sundown?"

"Opps... right..."

The man sighed and took a sip of his tea. "So Ikari-san, for what reasons do you want to become a Shinigami?"

"Well... " Shinji said shifting. "I suppose I want to do something useful in my life, seeing I didn't really get the chance to do anything in my past one."

"How did you die if you don't mind me asking Shinji?" Misato asked.

"..." Shinji put a hand over his chest where the bullets hit him. "I was working at the restaurant and a man came in to rob the place..." He closed his eyes. "I remember seeing him point the gun at a classmate of mine and this... feeling washed over me, it was like all my doubts lets and I could see what I had to do..." He opened his eyes and looked at Jushiro. "I jumped him but he shot me twice in the chest killing me..."

"Shinji..." Misato whispered.

"I see..." Jushiro drank some tea. "Normally, a person in your situation wouldn't be able to enter the Academy."

"But sir!"

"However," he continued as he started to write of a sheet of paper. "Disputed the fact that you've only been here for such a short time, I have three of my highest ranks officers backing your entry. I'm also going to be teaching the first years this term so you have my support." He stopped writing and slid the paper towards Katsuragi. "I'll take care of the administration papers while I have Katsuragi-san take you to the dorms and pick up your supplies."

"..."

"Congratulations Shinji Ikari, though its not official yet, I welcome you to the Shinigami Academy First Year."

"Thank you," Shinji bowed.

"Thank you sir," Misato bowed. "Lets go Shinji! Time for Shopping!"

With that Shinji and Misato disappeared and Jushiro drank some more of his tea, enjoying the silence.

"Teichou!"

"Teichou!"

Two Shinigami burst through his door and landed in a heap in front of him in a tangled mess as they began yelling at each other. Jushiro sighed. At least he had a few seconds of silence...

* * *

"Katsuragi-san, don't you think we should go to the dorm now?"

The past few hours, Shinji had been dragged around Seiretei, shopping for his school supplies. However, it seemed that somehow she had managed to collect more things for herself. He was now carrying around five bags on each arm and at least several boxes.

"Oh come on Shinji," she pouted. "I don't get the chance to go shopping now a days. It's always more paperwork, or more training or more paperwork, oh and did I mention training?"

"It is getting late Katsuragi-san..."

"Oh fine be a grouch," she said as she used Shunpo to get them to the Dorms.

It was a massive complex, enough to house at lease over 400 people by the looks of it. Like most of the building in the area, it was traditional looking with off white walls and a brown roof. The main door opened, and a elderly man stepped out to greet them. He was a bit taller then Misato with combed back grey hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black robe like Misato's but he hand a brown Haori over his.

"What do I owe the pleaser of seeing you on these grounds again Katsuragi-san? Take a stroll down memory lane?"

"Very funny Fuyutsuki-san," she greeted the man. "You look well. I hope the student's aren't running you too hard."

"I had a few that were up to par since you've left," he grinned. "However I don't think any of them will be able to top you and your two accomplices."

"Very funny," she frowned.

"So who is this young man?" He asked looking at Shinji.

"Ah, he's the reason I'm here," she said handing him the paper. "This should explain things."

He took the paper and went over it with an amused expression. When he was done, he sighed and placed the paper in his haori. "Your in luck I have a open room available. Two candidates had to drop out leaving us with a spare room. My name is Kozo Fuyutsuki of Squad One of the Gotie 13 and the dorm Master of the Shinigami Academy."

"Shinji Ikari, a pleaser to meet you Fuyutsuki-san."

"Welcome Ikari," he said turning around. "If you would follow me, I'll show you to your room."

"Well Shinji Ikari this is were we part ways," Misato smiled, taking a few of the bags from the boy.

"Thank you for your help Katsuragi-san."

"No problem Shinji. Just make sure you keep up with your studies. The next time I plan on seeing you, is when your a full fledged Shinigami."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am," she frowned. "It makes me feel old."

With that said Shinji ran ahead to catch up with Fuyutsuki as Misato used Shunpo to make her exit.

The dorms reminded Shinji of a time when he stayed at a traditional Inn on a trip with Ohta. It was last year when he was working on another paper and Shinji was assisting him.

"As I said before," Fuyutsuki said as they walked up a flight of stairs. "Your lucky that we have a room available for you. I won't go into the details about why it is open, I should warn you that it is a two person room, so you may have a roommate in the near future."

"I understand," Shinji said. "I've lived with others before."

"As long as you understand," he said stopping at a door. "This will be your room from now on until you graduate. You are responsible for keeping it in order and maintaining your belongings while here. I shall have someone show you around tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Okay. Thank you Fuyutsuki-san."

"Your welcome Ikari-san."

Fuyutsuki left and Shinji entered his new room. It was the size he thought. On the wall to his left and right right there was a small closet for each occupant as well as a small shelf and desk.

"So this will be home..." Shinji sighed. "Well it could be worse after all..."

He heard the sound of feet hitting the hard wood floor and his door opening. Turning around, he saw two boys his age looking at him in fear.

One was taller then Shinji and looked like he could do a fair amount of damage in a fight. He had Black hair cut shorter then Shinji's with matching black eyes. He was wearing a black jump suit with a face mask covering the bottom part of his face.

His companion was the same height as Shinji with wavy brown hair and brown eyes behind a par of round glasses. He could make out a few freckles even with the mask he was wearing. He too was wearing a black jump suit.

"Shit," he tall one said. "I thought this room was empty Kensuke!"

"It was," Kensuke said.

There was more sounds of footsteps now.

"Shit there coming!!!"

"The closet Toji!"

The two jumped into the closet just before Shinji's front door burst open again. This time there was a girl wearing a off white bath towel around her body. Her brown hair was soaked and flat, obviously she got out of the bath recently. She glared at Shinji with dark brown eyes that burned with a evil flame as her eyebrow twitched. She had freckles on her face, which if she wasn't glaring a hole into Shinji's head, would make her look extremely cute.

"YOU!" She pointed. "Did you see two boys run by a moment ago?"

"Uh..." Shinji blushed, trying not to look at her body.

"Well," she tapped her foot.

"That way I think..." he said pointing down the hall.

"I see," she said then smiled without a care in the world. "Thanks. This way girls!"

She ran down the hall, and in her wake trailed countless other girls all either wearing bath towels or were half dressed. When they were all gone, Shinji closed the door and walked over to the closet.

"Get out of my closet."

"We owe you one man..." The tall one said. "They would have killed us for sure."

"That was too close for comfort. Why didn't you rat us out anyway?"

"I'd rather not have my place trashed on the first day here," Shinji said sighing.

"I see your point. Bet you were wondering what we were doing to be chased like that?"

"You were peeping on them while they bathed," Shinji stated obviously. "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Pulling off there masks, the two boys couldn't help but grin like idiots.

"I'm Toji Suzuhara," the tall one greeted.

"Kensuke Aida."

"Shinji Ikari."

"So what are you doing in this room?" Kensuke said pushing up his glasses. "It was listed as empty."

"Maybe he got lost..." Toji shrugged.

"I was just added to the academy..." Shinji said. "Katsuragi-san and her captain agreed that I should be here."

"WHAT!!!"

"Are you serious! You have to be lying."

"That's what Katsuragi-san and the others said though..." Shinji frowned. "I don't think Ukitake-sensei would have nominated me otherwise..."

"Ukitake-sensei..."

"I think he's our first year teacher," Kensuke blinked. "You got to meet our teacher before the semester started... maybe you are telling the truth..."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Toji said looking Shinji over. "He doesn't look like much now that you mention it."

"Toji this guy just saved our asses from certain death!"

"All right," Toji said. "Thanks.. Ikari."

"Just get out... I'd like to get a bit settled in before I go to sleep."

"All right all right," Toji said as they walked to the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Right," Shinji said as his door closed.

* * *

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4: 1st Year

All right everyone here is the long awaited chapter 4. Its longer then my previous chapters and I really enjoyed writting this one. Now before we start I'd like to answer a few of your questions/ comments.

**Fifth Horsman**: I'm most likely going to make her in the top 10 rank, around Rukia's level most likely.

**vanhelsing425:** I all ready have a few idea's for the Zanpakuto releases but suggestions are welcome.

As for the parings, I haven't really thought too deep into it, so again I'm open for suggestion if any. So without any more delays I give you chapter. Please read, review and enjoy.

I don't own Evangelion of Bleach

* * *

"Are you Shinji Ikari?"

"Hai," Shinji said looking behind him.

Shinji had woken up that morning when he heard the sounds of his neighbours moving about. Putting on his blue and white uniform, he exited his room and began following the others.

He was now addressing the girl that had shown up at his door last night in a towel. Her now dry hair was tied into two ponytails adding to her cute look and wearing the same uniform as him.

"I'm Hikari Horaki," she smiled. "Sorry about that misunderstanding last night."

"Its all right," Shinji blushed. "I'm guessing that there was a problem in the bath house?"

"Just some perverts," she growled, then eyed him. "I hope for your sake your not one either."

"Do I look like the kind of guy that would do something like that?"

"Hmmm, guess not," she sighed. "Anyway, head master asked me to show you around today. But first lets get some breakfast."

"Sure," Shinji said as they made there way to the mess hall.

* * *

After a quick breakfast Shinji found himself sitting in a class room filled with at least 60 students. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so the student were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Ikari."

Looking up, it appeared that Toji and Kensuke were sitting in the row above him. "Suzuhara and Aida right?"

"Yeap. I see that Horaki brought you to class," Kensuke said. "Conspiring with the enemy?"

"If your worried about me telling don't worry about it." Shinji said facing the front. "She was asked to show me around the place that's all."

"Hmm," Toji frowned. "So anyway, what's are teacher look like?"

"Ukitake-sensei... he's got long silver hair... brown eyes I think." Shinji said thinking back. "I don't know... around mid 30 I guess."

"Time to see if your right," Toji said as the door opened.

The student's watched as five men walked into the room. Two of them were wearing white coats over there black clothes and both had white hair. The older of the two, had a long beard ending at his waist.

The last three others were all wearing black kimoto. One of them Shinji noticed was Misato making him sigh. By the look on her face she didn't really want to be there. Behind her was a man around her height wearing a par of black rimmed glasses and slicked back hair. The final man was a bit taller then the others with long brown hair ending at his shoulders and a small smile on his face. All of them were carrying swords, save for the older man who had a staff.

The old man tapped his staff on the ground, getting the attention of the class.

"Welcome to the Shinigami Academy." He said. "I am Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. Today, you take your first steps into becoming proud Shinigami. The path you walk is a hard one and not for the faint to heart. However, if you survive and strive through the hardships, you will make fine additions to our ranks."

"You will learn everything you need to know from these four," he said indicating the others. "Now I shall leave you in there guidance and hope to see many of you come graduation."

The old man walked away as Ukitake walked forward and smiled.

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake," he said. "I am the captain of the 13th division. In the first year, I will teach you everything you need to know about Shinigami and the history of Soul Society. Addition to that, I'll be showing you the basics in kido and how to materialise you Zanpakuto."

"In the second year you'll be learning from me, I am Makoto Hyuuga," the man wearing the glasses said. "In that time it'll be my responsibility to teach you more advanced kido as well as the basics in swordsmanship and how to perform soul barrels."

"From there I'll be taking you all under my wing," Misato said loudly. "I'm Misato Katsuragi. I'll be showing Third years how to improving your kido, swordsmanship and well start hand to hand combat!"

"Shigeru Aoba," the last man said. "In the last year well be reviewing the previous three years. From there you'll be placed into one of the Gotei thirteen squads."

"Now with that said," Ukitake said. "Lets start the first lesson shall we?"

A few of the students groaned as the other teachers left the class room and Ukitake walked over the board.

* * *

"Man he just kept going on and on and on," Toji grumbled.

The three boys found themselves in the mess hall eating there provided lunch. The morning classes Ukitake-sensei taught had sent a few students into sleep, causing a slight scolding from him and Hikari.

"Doesn't help that history was never your strong suit," Ken laughed. "This after noon classes are bound to be more interesting."

"Hells yea," Toji grinned. "Kido basics and Zanpakuto summoning!"

"Is he always like that?" Shinji asked.

"Yeap," Ken smiled then looked over Shinji's shoulder. "Oh shit... Its Soryu.."

"Who?" Shinji asked looking.

"Don't!" Toji and Ken stopped him.

"What's the deal?"

"Asuka Langley of the Soryu Clan," Kensuke said. "The meanest, bossiest, stuck up bitch in all Soul Society. She's in the year above us and second in the class."

"Rumour has it that she beat up four upperclassmen before entering the academy," Toji frowned. "I think that its a crock of shit."

"I see," Shinji said chancing a look.

Shinji hadn't really met many foreigners in his life but he knew one thing for sure. She was the most beautiful one he had ever seen. Her long red hair was perfect in every way, matching her slightly tanned skin tone. As she got closer, he noticed how blue her eyes were. Not the Steel Storm blue like his, but a bright sky blue that he'd only seen on the clearest days.

He would have spent more time looking at her is she hadn't stopped and looked to her right. Noticing that a sneer appeared on her face he turned and looked to see what caused it.

If Asuka was beautiful, then this new girl in his eyes had to be a goddess. Her skin was a pale ivory, almost as pure as snow itself. Her hair, struck him as odd, as it was a dark shade of ice blue but her eyes were really something.

They were red. Not from crying, or from an infection, but a ruby colour that he had never seen before. But why was Asuka looking at her in such hate?

Looking back to Asuka, he then noticed that she had shifted her gaze over to his direction.

"I told you not to look!" Ken growled then froze. "God she's coming over here!"

"So what," Toji sighed.

"This is Soryu we're talking about here!"

"I think your overreacting Aida..." Shinji sighed.

"Who's overreacting uh?" Asuka said when she stopped in front of them.

"Err..."

"What you forget your voice," Asuka frowned. "What are you retarded?"

"...well," Shinji smiled.

"Why were you looking at me? Undressing me with your eyes? Pervert!"

"I- I wasn't!" Shinji raised his hands to defend himself.

"Oh so your saying I'm ugly now?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then say it!" She grabbed his shirt. "Do you want me to kick your ass!"

"Shut up will yea," Toji growled. "I'm trying to eat my lunch here."

"I'll deal with you in a moment ape!" Asuka sneered and turned back to Shinji. "Well pervert! Explain yourself if you can!"

"They were... just telling me about the people here," Shinji said eventually. "They said that your from a clan and then I noticed you looked at that girl over there."

"That girl... oh... You mean that doll Ayanami," Asuka said letting him go. "I'm letting you off this time freshmen but if I see you eyeing me again I'll kick your ass back to the living world you get me."

"Yes," Shinji gulped.

"Now you," Asuka said looking at Toji.

"What about it bitch?" Toji said bluntly.

"W-w-what!" Asuka snapped getting a bit of attention. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a bitch. Did I stutter? Where trying to have lunch here so piss off will you."

"You don't know your place ape!" Asuka held out her palm. "**Binding Art 1: Restrain!**"

To everyone's great surprise, Toji's arms suddenly were forced behind his back by some unknown force. A lot of the surrounding student's moved away slightly.

"What the hell!" Toji said falling over.

"Know your place," Asuka said walking away. "Next time I won't be so forgiving."

"That BITCH!" Toji roared.

"Calm down Toji," Kensuke said getting up. "Anyone know how to release this binding spell."

It took some time to find a upperclassmen to release the spell but they did. After that incident a lot of the rumours questioning Asuka's talent were silenced but Toji from that point on had a grudge against the red head.

* * *

"Now I heard that there was excitement during lunch," Ukitake said smiling at his students. "While its not unheard of, it is against the rules. The use of Kido on a fellow student is not allowed unless in an approved match or during a lesson. Am I clear on this matter?"

"Yes Ukitake-sensei," was the course from the students.

"Excellent," he said. "Kido, simply put is magic spells used by Shinigami for a wide range or purposes. Be it to attack, heal a wound or bind an enemy. To use these spells, an enchantment is required that can usually be quiet bothersome in battle, but can be used by calling the attack. Doing so however lessens the effectiveness of the spell in question. Now for this demonstration I'll need a volunteer."

"I volunteer sensei!" Kensuke shot up his hand.

"Ah Aida," Ukitake said. "Front and centre."

"Yes sensei," Kensuke joined the teacher in the front.

"This is a basic kido that you all will have to master in order to get to next year. **Binding Art 1: Restrain!**"

Kensuke found himself unable to move his arms as he fell over in surprise. The class laughed at his expense as Ukitake called for silence after a few seconds.

"As you can see basic, but effective non the less," he said. "Now if you all pick a post and begin, well all get started."

Releasing Kensuke, he joined the class and for the next few hours they practised the spell. A few of the student's caught on rather fast, but for others like Shinji had a little trouble with it. By the end of the lesson he managed to bind his dummy.

"Excellent work today everyone," Ukitake coughed. "Well be having our Zanpakuto summoning tomorrow instead of Kido and alternating it till the end of the semester. Your all dismissed for the day."

"Hai sensei!"

* * *

For the next four months, that's how Shinji and the others spent there days. After the morning lecture classes they would break and then move on to kido/Zanpakuto summoning. Shinji spent most of his free time hanging out with Toji and Kensuke, or rather Shinji keeping them from getting into to much trouble. Most of the time they would relax in Shinji's room seeing he had the most space without a roommate.

It came in handy during study time for tests when they would crash in the room during all nighters. Despite there looks, all three of them were doing remarkably well in there subjects. Kensuke was top of the lecture courses within the top 10 of the class while Toji had taken Kido as his speciality holding the rank in the top 5. As for Shinji, he stayed close behind his two friends in their ranks but beat them hands down in Zanpakuto summoning.

* * *

**Flashback - 2.5 months ago**

* * *

"Okay everyone, we're right on schedule with our Zanpakuto summoning," Ukitake smiled. "But before we begin, lets have a small review."

They were all currently inside a inside dojo that easily accommodated the whole class. The ceiling was a good five stories high, a good enough height if a few students got a bit to serious with there training. The walls where done in a bone white that was amplified by the wooden support beams that went along with the sand colour flooring.

"A Zanpakuto is our weapon of choice," Ukitake began putting a hand on his own sword. "However, unlike a regular sword that you'll be using in for training next year, it's imbued with a unique sentient spirit. This gives the sword the power to send pluses to the afterlife, and purify hollows. Also, when your ready, the Zanpakuto can transform itself into more elaborate and powerful forms."

"Your Zanpakuto is a part of you," He continued unsheathing his weapon. "It's sentient spirit is a fragment of your very own being. In most cases, the spirit of the Zanpakuto will share traits in similarity to your own."

"When broken, it cannot be replaced for it is a part fo you. But, with some time, it will eventually heal itself."

"Now, each Zanpakuto has two release states," Ukitake smiled. "I am talking of course of the Shikai and in rare cases bankai. In Seireitei one is not allowed to release their Zanpakuto unless approved first by a teacher or a Captain. As to some motivation for you all, I'll show you what a Shikai can look like."

Seeing he got all of the students attention now, he grinned and held his Zanpakuto in front of him. "Every wave be my shield, every thunder become my blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!"

The students gasped in shock from the sudden burst of Reiatsu, so even to the point of collapsing. When the smoke cleared, they saw just what kind of transformation took place.

Ukitake's sword had split into two thin blades resembling fishing javelins with a reversed prong-blade on the dull end. The two swords were connected by a cord, which was lined with several small charms.

"This is Sogyo no Kotowari," Ukitake smiled. "They are one of only two dual sets of Zanpakuto that currently exist in Seireitei. The other pair is currently with my friend and fellow captain Shunsui Kyoraku."

"Now lets see if any of you can bring your Zanpakuto out shall we?" Ukitake sealed his and leaned against the wall.

The student's replied with a course of "Hai sensei" and began the exercise.

Taking a few calm breaths, Shinji closed his eyes and began clearing this thoughts. The first step was to clear your head of all unnecessary thought. Then, when that was done, you began looking for your soul.

* * *

**Shinji's Mind**

* * *

Suddenly, Shinji felt a cool breeze blowing across his face. Opening his eyes, he was shocked he no longer found himself in the dojo.

He was standing on a mountain range by the looks of it. All around him where black and grey mountains as far as the eye could see. Looking around some more he realised he didn't see any tree's, or the base of any mountain. All that was there was either floating wisps of clouds or shadows. Looking up at the sky he saw that the horizon all round him was twilight, ranging from blue to orange to red to purple. The he looked straight up gasped at the sight. There were so any stars in the sky, almost like glowing diamonds laying on a black silk cloth. A strange peace fell over him as he star gazed, a clam that he never left before, like he had found something he once lost.

"If your finished, we can get down to why you are here."

Jumping his shock, Shinji looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?"

"I think that would be obvious Shinigami," the person said in a cold voice.

"...Are you... my Zanpakuto's spirit?"

"Indeed," they said. "Now, why are you here?"

"Well... we're practising our summoning and-."

"I see," the person interrupted. "That would explain a few things."

"Uh... I don't suppose you'll tell me your name?"

"That is irrelevant," it said. "You're not yet ready to hear my name."

"Huh?" Shinji blinking in confusion.

"It's not important," it said. "I will allow you to summon me, but only for a small amount of time."

"Thank you," Shinji bowed. "But, if I can't hear your name... can I at least see what you look like?"

"...I suppose that is permit able," it said.

Shinji felt the wind pick up as the person came into sight. He started to appear out of the shadows, as the wind blew off the black that was concealing him. It was a man, Shinji noted, from his height and apparent facial hair. He was wearing a black suit trimmed in a dark yellow. His eyes were covered by a pare of glasses that were catching some light, and his face had no expression.

Shinji had seen this man somewhere before, like a distant bad memory of a past he wanted to forget. Looking at his man, he felt a small amount of anger build up, and even some fear. Making a fist, Shinji calmed himself down enough to speak.

"Thank you," Shinji said.

The man nodded and faded away again, as Shinji pulled himself back to consciousness.

* * *

**Reality**

* * *

Only a few seconds Shinji opened his eyes and was surrounded by a swirling black mist. Ukitake felt the power build instantly within the boy as it manifested in his hand forming into a sword.

The students that sat beside him shot up from there spots and tripped over others in the shock. The could only look in awe as the energy calmed down and examined his Zanpakuto.

The majority of the weapon was black when everyone looked at it. Black Sheath, Black Guard, and Black Pommel. The wrapping around the handle was purple lined in a bright green. Looking more closely at the details, the Guard was a three prong tomoe design spreading out to form the ring making the circle. The same shape was on the bottom part of the pommel as well but had two smaller ones at the sides with a large on in the middle. The sheath was a solid black with no design what so ever.

"Well now," Ukitake said getting everyone attention. "Seeing that Ikari has been kind enough to give us another example, don't you all think it would be appropriate to return the favour?"

"HAI SENSEI!"

"Shinji can you come over here for a minute."

"H-Hai," he said walking to the front of the class.

"I don't suppose you got the name of your Zanpakuto did you?"

"No Sensei," Shinji frowned. "He said I wasn't ready to hear it yet."

"I see," Ukitake nodded. "That happens a lot. Don't worry though, when your ready to reach your Shikai he'll give it to you."

"I understand sensei."

Suddenly his sword turned into the black mist again and faded from view.

"I guess he decided that was enough time for the practice. Good job Shinji, now maybe the others will follow."

"Hai."

"Good. Now, just out of curiosity..."

"Hai Sensei?"

"... do you know who's been peeping on the girls bathhouse?" He said with a calm face. "I've been getting a large amount of complaints from headmaster Fuyutsuki."

* * *

**Present**

* * *

After that Toji and Kensuke decided it was best to stay away from the girls bathhouse for a while. With their 'harmless activities' now gone, the two boys started the study sessions in Shinji's room. After seeing Shinji and his friends progress, Ukitake asked them if they didn't mind being tutors along with Hikari.

They would have turned it down, but Ukitake said it would be worth extra credit as well as a few other things he'd make clear to them in the future.

With that said, Hikari now joined Shinji's group for friends and found herself spending the same amount of time in the now dubbed 'Shinji's Lovely Lounge.'

It was then that they started having their tutoring lessons in the room. Shinji was all right with the idea at first till Toji for some reason had a Kido session in there. Needless to say after getting chewed out by Shinji, Hikari and Fuyutsuki for almost destroying the room, Toji learned his lesson.

Toji made it up to them by sharing a few second year kido spells that somehow came into his possession.

After a few sessions with Shinji, they all had summoned there Zanpakuto's.

Toji's had a thicker blade then all the others with a silver dragon style guard and pommel with black and blue wrappings.

Kensuke's looked the same as Shinji's except with a dark green as its main colour and a bronze dragonfly pattern on the guard with green as the wrapping.

Hikari's had a bone white sheath with a surprising crystal sunset pattern on both guard and pommel with pale orange wrapping.

No one in the class knew the name of there Zanpakuto, which again Ukitake explained as normal. However seeing that the whole class now could summon there Zanpakuto, they focused on their Kido.

* * *

"Good work everyone," Ukitake smiled at the progress. "Now this next spell is an attack spell. Normally we'd wait a few more weeks to see if you have enough control over you Reiatsu but seeing your progress I decided other wise." He walked over and stood parallel to a post.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! **Kido 31: Shot of red fire**!"

Ukitake formed a sphere of red energy in his hands half a foot in diameter and sent it flying forward. Upon impact with the target, a large chuck of the dummy exploded and send wind and debry everywhere.

Toji and a few other students started cheering at the damage, eager to get a chance to do some damage.

"Now seeing your enthusiasm, will everyone take there positions."

Rushing to a open spot the student began there exercise.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! **Kido 31: Shot of red fire!**"

A series of small bangs happened on the opposite end of the training field, only a few resulting in visible damage to the posts.

"Good," Ukitake said. "Try pushing a bit more Reiatsu into the spell as you chant the incantation, and then release it all at once when done."

Seeing a more improved result, he was about command for a third try when a large explosion destroyed a post in a large ball of fire. Everyone turned to see Asuka standing at the end of the line with a few other students who were all cheering her on. One of the students Shinji noted, was the blue haired girl Rei looking at the damage.

"Soryu-san," Ukitake smiled. "Good to see you on such a lovely day. What brings you and your friends all the way out here?"

"Hyuuga-sensei was called away for an emergency and dismissed us for the day," Asuka smiled. "And I though I'd stop by and show the first years a thing or two abut kido use. Also just to practice the basics."

"Oh?" Ukitake blinked wondering what the emergency was.

"This is a pathetic excuse of kido, even from first years," Asuka grinned. "I expected more, no offence sensei?"

"I see," Ukitake sighed. "First years, why not try and correct Soryu-san and show her a thing or to."

"HAI SENSEI!" Was the chant as they fired another volley at the posts.

"Better," Asuka grinned. "But still when I was in first year we could get two post with one shot."

"We just learned this spell today," Kensuke pushed his glasses up his nose. "Excuse us if we're not up to your par Soryu-san."

"What was that first year?" Asuka frowned.

"I think he was politely saying go to hell ya stuck up bitch," Toji snorted.

"Suzuhara, language please." Ukitake sighed.

"Hai sensei."

"You got guts talking to me like that ape," Asuka sneered.

"So you know more then us whoopdy doo," Toji continued. "I bet I could make a better shot then you with this spell."

"Excuse me!"

"You hard me. Hell, I bet Shinji could best you!"

"That wimp!" She pointed at Shinji turning all attention on him. "There is no way in 1000 years he'd best my kido."

"Prove it," Toji crossed his arms.

"Enough Suzuhara," Ukitake frowned. "Don't go volunteering others if your not up to the task yourself."

"I'll take that challenge," Asuka said walking till she stood beside Shinji. "Try and best this baka."

"**Kido 31: Shot of Red Fire!**"

Her Second attack was far more powerful then her first, as the dome of fire took out six posts and damaged the wall some what behind them. After the dust cleared, she smiled darkly at Shinji who began to sweat bullets.

"Go on Shinji show her what your made of!" Toji said slapping him on his back.

"O-okay..." Shinji said getting into his stance. "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! **Kido 31: Shot of red fire!**"

His attack sailed threw the air and hit his mark, however, it didn't do any damage at all to the target.

"HAHAHAHA," Asuka and her friends laughed. "That was pathetic! The doll did better then that on her first try! HAHAHAHA!"

They continued to laugh at him and he looked down at his hands in frustration. 'I'm letting everyone down...' he thought. 'They're expecting me to do this... but I can't!' He could feel everyone's disappointed gaze looking at him. 'I came here to do something with my life... I came here to prove I'm worth something...'

As the girls continued to laugh, Rei watched with curiosity as the wind currents changed direction. Following the source, she was actually surprised to see they were circling Ikari, but why.

Her question was answered as the spiritual pressure in the area skyrocketed making her readjust her weight. All the first years where on there knee's, fright written on their faces.

Asuka stopped laughing now and looked around in shock. Where the hell was this Reiatsu coming from! It couldn't be the doll... this was too chaotic to be hers, and Ukitake-sensei is far larger then this...

It was then Shinji retook his stance and called out the attack.

"**KIDO 31: SHOT OF RED FIRE!!!**" He yelled in rage.

The ball of red light three feet in diameter ripped through the air and smashed into its target. The explosion blinded the students and were sent to the ground from the wind as bits of wood and rock scattered. When the smoke cleared and everyone got to there feet, the sight shocked them to the core.

Thirteen posts had been destroyed in the explosion, leaving a large crater in it place. The wall behind them was all but destroyed as well, opening up a few rooms to be greeted by other students looking as shocked as they were.

"By Kami..." Hikari whispered from her place.

Ukitake kept his calm about him as he walked over to Shinji's side. The attack sent him flying back into the wall in a small crater in a coughing fit. Amazingly other then a bump on his head he was perfectly fine, and more puzzled then anything.

"Not bad Ikari," Ukitake said helping him out of the crater. "Though I think you were a little too enthusiastic..."

"I did that..." Shinji gashed at the destruction that was amazing repairing itself. "But how is it..."

"You 'do' have an abnormal Reiatsu reserve," Ukitake explained. "You just opened it up more and put it in one attack."

"But all that damage..."

"Just practice and control," he smiled. "Besides I think this is one hell of a moral boost for your classmates."

As he said that, Toji recovered and cheered.

"Take that you stuck up bitch!" He pointed at a still shocked Asuka. "I told you Shinji could best your kido! Shinji you ROCK!"

The other students now surrounded Shinji and began congratulating him on a job well done as three Shinigami appeared next to Ukitake, one of them being Misato.

"What happened Captain!" She asked.

"Oh just one of our first years got a bit excited."

"A First year did THAT! Who?"

"Oh I think you might know."

"You can't possibly mean Shinji did this! Where is he?"

"Over there getting praise from his classmates," he said then looked at Asuka. "Are you and your friends all right Soryu-san? You look a little shocked."

That was enough to snap Asuka out of her daze as she growled and turned her gaze on Shinji. Storming over to his and pushing everyone in her way, she got right up close and personal staring him down.

"This isn't over yet baka, not by a long shot. No one make a fool out of Asuka Langley Soryu."

With that she stomped off, with her friends trailing close behind. Blinking in confusion, he finally noticed Rei looking at him till she turned around and left adding to his confusion.

"Oh Shinji-kun!"

Shinji was suddenly embraced by a tall woman as he struggled to breath. Judging from her voice and cleavage, Misato decided to make her self known to the students.

"I didn't know you had that much skill Shinji-kun!" Misato gushed. "Oh you'll be a high rank Shinigami for sure! I can't wait for the third year for I can teach you!"

Shinji groaned, trying to think of the headaches he was going to get from knowing Misato so well before being taught by her.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: 2nd Year

Well here is chapter 5 everyone. Not as long as the previous one but i hope you enjoy it all the same. I also like to point out I have the worst grammer skills on the planet and my spelling is just above par. As alway please read, review and enjoy.

I don't own Evangelion, Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

The sun began to slowly peak over the horizon of Seiretei, bathing it in its warm amber glow. It was rare for people to be awake at this time, especially around the academy. It was this particular reason why Shinji was all ready up and in the middle of this sword exercise.

Sense he began learning under Makoto-sensei, he had taken to the art of kenjitsu like a fish to water. A 'Natural Genius' he heard one of the upperclassmen mutter when passing the class one day. Shinji didn't see it that way though. To him, holding onto a sword and going through the steps, a peace came to him, not unlike that time when he went into his mind to find his Zanpakuto.

Then again, he also put it to Makoto's great teaching skills. The man's teaching was similar to that of Ukitake-sensei's but not as refined. All the students showed high promise in the arts as he put it, but others knew where to look for the exceptions. Shinji wasn't the only one gifted with swordsmanship though. Toji, brash and rough as he may be, was second to Shinji and third to Makoto. He wasn't as graceful and fast as Shinji was, but made up for it with his strength, enthusiasm, and passion.

Kensuke unfortunately wasn't taking to it so well, even with the help of Shinji and Toji as tutors. The boy seemed more interested in ranged attacks, not helpful with the melee intent of a sword. Fortunately Hikari was decent enough to help qualify as a tutor.

Sense Shinji started the morning exercises, he would wake an hour before dawn, head to the garden. It was a peaceful place to be, that's why Shinji liked it so much. It was a large circular area surrounded by flowers of all sorts. In the Northwest corner was a large sakura tree that always seemed to bloom, and a curved kio pond in the east. The rest was all open grass, making it perfect for him.

First he would go over the basic stances, shinning them to a fine finish, then look on ways to better improve them. Some times the others would join him, but rarely. He was thankful for those times cause it provided a chance to spar outside of class from time to time. Makoto agree of course as long as they used there kendo sticks only.

Thus, ever once and a while, one of his friends would join him in the garden for the morning ritual. Toji was a bit loud in his fighting and was a late sleeper, thus he never really joined in. Hikari tried once and a while but with her status of the class representative, her morning were often full enough.

That left Kensuke. Where he was behind his friends in the swordsmanship, he made up for it in his kido and soul burials.

It seemed like that a large portion of two classes was lots meditation. It took a bit of concentration to open a portal in order to send it to Soul Society, or in unavoidable cases, Hell. There were a few exceptions to the Soul Burials, a person with massive Reiatsu reserves being the most well known of them. As far as the advanced Kido was concerned, Reiatsu could be wasted on the lower ranked attacks, but when it came to the larger one's, more control was needed to keep it from going off in one's face.

"Oi Shinji!"

Coming out of his trance and finishing the stance, Shinji turned and looked at his guest.

"Morning Toji," Shinji nodded. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Early? Its almost time for class man. You got ten minutes before we have to be there."

"Really?" Shinji wiped some sweat from his brow. "I didn't know it was that late all ready..."

"Well hurry up," Toji said crossing his arms. "I don't want to be late."

"All right all ready," Shinji said grabbing his things, and joining Toji in a dash to the classroom.

* * *

"That's all for today class," Makoto gave them a cheerful grin. "See you all bright and early tomorrow."

"Hai Makoto-sensei!" The students chanted and walked out.

"Ikari-san, could you stay behind for a moment?"

Stopping his retreat with his friends, Shinji looked back at his sensei and nodded. Telling he'd meet up with them later, he walked back into the class room and stood in front of his teacher.

"Is there a problem sensei?"

"No problem," he said placing his hands behind his back. "I was just wondering how your morning training has been going?"

"You knew about that?" Shinji blinked in surprise.

"Showing up every day in a sweat is a dead give-away Ikari," the man grinned at Shinji's dumfound expression. "I'm not disappointed or anything, I'm actually quite pleased that my students are taking there training so seriously."

"Thank you sensei," Shinji bowed.

"Just don't over do it Ikari," Makoto smiled. "You don't want to be tired and exhausted before class starts. Also I was wondering if you've been helping the others along as well."

"I get a partner every now and then in the morning," Shinji smiled. "Although Toji really doesn't need my help."

"What about Horaki and Aida?"

"Hikari is often tied up with her duties as Class Rep. and Kensuke spends his time meditating before class."

"I figured as much. I'd like you to try and convince Aida-san to join you in the mornings for your practice. His Kido and Soul Burials are excellent but he needs more time with the sword."

"I'll try and get him to join me sensei," Shinji bowed.

"Thank you Ikari," Makoto smiled. "Now get going, you don't want to fall to far behind."

"Hai-sensei." Shinji bowed and sprinted out the class room.

* * *

"Hey man what kept you?" Toji asked.

"Nothing much," Shinji shrugged it off as he walked over to the window and opened it. "Just asking me how the tutoring was going."

Toji was currently lying on the spare bed in Shinji's room reading the weekly news letter. "I see. Yuki has got better. She won't be need help in a week or two."

"Same for Hoshimaru," Hikari muttered. "Though He didn't really need that much help."

She and Kensuke were sitting on the floor, playing a game of shogi, which was tied at the moment. There were a number of things to do in the room, seeing it had been had become there private lounge. One of said items being a few bottles of saki hidden away for special occasions. Of course Hikari didn't know about it or she'd kill each and everyone of them.

Three large wall scrolls were placed on the wall beside Toji that he put up a few months ago. The first being Strength, followed by Victory, and finally Guts! Shinji didn't really care much for the scrolls but they added a bit of contrast in the room.

A gentle breeze blew by Shinji's face making a small smile form on his face. Looking up at the sky, he lost himself in it infinite depth, and enjoyed the gentle sounds of shogi pieces moving, paper shuffling, and wind blowing.

Then the door crashed open.

"I thought you'd be in here!"

The four groaned and looked at the intruder who was none other then the infamous Asuka Langley Soryu. She stood proud and tall, with the world most smug grin on her face.

"Its his room, of course he'd be here," Kensuke said making a move on the board.

"Man is it that time again," Toji sighed, going back to his paper. "This is starting to get on my nerves."

"I don't see why your complaining," Shinji snorted. "I have to deal with it."

"Sympathy pains."

"Bull shit," Kensuke grunted who got a smack on the head via Hikari's paper fan. "Ouch..."

"HEY! Are you ignoring me!" Asuka screeched. "So your respect to your upperclassmen."

"What can we do for you Soryu-san?" Shinji sighed.

"Well seeing its been soooo long sense I last say you all I though it'd be nice if I graced you all with my presence." She gave an innocent smile.

"We're not worthy," Toji grunted.

"Of course your not ape," Asuka sneered then looked at Shinji. "I heard your getting a reputation as a swordsmen now. Up for a spar?"

Shinji groaned and closed his eyes. This had been going on for a few months now. It started with the Kido incident. From what they could gather, Asuka had taken it as a challenge and thus every so often, she would show up with a challenge. I guess this time it was a dual.

"No," Shinji sighed.

"What are you?" She said walking right up to him. "Scared? Little-wee-Shinji afraid of a mock fight?"

"I'm sure you have better things to do with your time Soryu-san," Shinji yawned. "Surly on of the other third years can offer a better challenge."

"Think of it as tutoring," she poked him in the chest.

"Still no Soryu."

"Wimp," she gave him a hard shove.

The shove caught Shinji off guard as he lost his grip and started to fall out the window. Blinking in shock, Shinji was able to see Asuka's grin slowly shift to surprise, or was that fright. She went out of view as he was now facing the sky, felling the wind blowing past him.

He it didn't take that long for him to hit the ground. Even though his room was on the fourth floor, he fall was softened by landing in mound of raised dirt. Recovering from having the air-knocked out of him, Shinji heard the shouts of worry from his friends.

Focusing his gaze not only did he see his friends, but his classmates looking out the window in worry and curiosity. Slowly getting to his feet, he dusted himself off and jumped back up to his window, shocking the hell out of everyone.

Jumping back in surprise, his friends were unable to speak as he fixed his gaze on Asuka. Her expression was blank, but her eyes showed her relief that he was okay.

"You okay Shinji," Hikari asked.

"Hai..." he said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Toji roared at Asuka. "YOU PUSHED HIM OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!! I'M GOING TO-."

Toji stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking, he was surprised to see Shinji get off the ledge and walk past him. Asuka, getting to her sense, put her frown back on her face and crossed her arms. They locked gazes for a few seconds, building the tension in the room. A few of his neighbours were peeking threw the door in interest at what was going on.

"You gonna cry about it?" Asuka broke the silence.

"You want a dual?" Shinji asked. "Fine. The garden, right now."

Ignoring the surprised look on her face, he walked right past he and out the door, grabbing his boken on the way out.

* * *

It didn't take long for half the dorm to find out what was going on. Hearing about a fight between Asuka, on of the top third years, and Shinji Ikari, who practically levelled the Kido field in first year. It wasn't long before a betting pool had started up, of course started by Toji and Kensuke.

"Whenever your ready Ikari," Asuka taunted.

"All right," Shinji said moving in.

Blocking the attack, Asuka was surprised at the strength of the blow and readjusted her footing. Pushing back, she broke the lock and went for a strike herself. Seeing the attack, Shinji ducked under the blow, then slashed upwards. Aside stepping the slash, and went with a diagonal cut which Shinji parried, using the momentum from the spin for extra strength.

They were now in a dead lock again, struggling to get the upper hand.

"Is this all you have?" Asuka sneered. "I might have to take pity on you and end this right now."

"Shut up," Shinji said kicking her away.

Grunting from the blow, Asuka rushed in slashing wildly while Shinji parried the blows. After a few minutes they were locked again in a power struggle. This time however, Asuka broke it by head bunting Shinji's face.

Temporary blinded, Asuka went in and whacked him in the hand making him dropping his weapon.

Asuka, feeding off her anger, pushed her attack and continued hitting him all over till he dropped to one knee. Going in for the final blow, she brought down the weapon as hard as she could.

Turning away from the sight, the students waited for the crack. However, when they didn't hear the sounds or Shinji's cry of pain, they looked up and blinked.

Asuka looked down in frustration as Shinji held onto the boken with his frown planted on her. Pulling her forward, Shinji lifted her into the air and slammed her into the ground.

Recovering quickly, Asuka got from under him and pinned him to the ground, moving in for a punch.

"I think that's enough Soryu-san."

Looking up in shock at the headmaster who was holding her arm from striking Shinji. She saw the angry on his aged face as well as his disappointment. Behind him was a girl who looked a lot like an older version of Hikari wearing the standard Shinigami uniform.

"Care to explain yourself?" He asked pulling her to her feet.

"Just a friendly spar headmaster," she said catching her breath. "Wanted to give Ikari-san here an example of what Third year would be like."

"Is that so?" Fuyutsuki looked at Shinji. "Is that true Ikari?"

"Hai," Shinji grunted, getting to his feet.

He would have fallen over if Toji's hadn't caught him. Kensuke was at his side as well as Hikari, who was looking in surprise at her older twin.

"I see," he nodded. "I've taken the liberty of informing your parents of your whereabouts Soryu-san. They'll meet us at Squad 4 headquarters after you've been looked over."

"I'll take Ikari-kun from here," Hikari's twin smiled.

"H-Hai," Toji nodded as she supported Shinji from falling.

"Kodama-nee-san," Hikari greeted.

"Hikari," the woman smiled. "So these are your friends. Interesting bunch."

"H-Hai.." Hikari blushed and looked away.

"I'll talk to you after I drop Ikari-kun off," she said looked at Fuyutsuki. "Shall we headmaster."

"Hai," he said as they both vanished.

Seeing the action was over for now, the student trotted off back to there rooms leaving Toji, Kensuke and Hikari in the garden.

"..So..." Kensuke said looking at Hikari. "That was your sister?"

* * *

"No broken bones or internal bleeding," a woman with wild silver hair. "Minor bruising to the arms, legs, torso and face. You should heal in a week or two from your wounds."

"Thanks," Shinji sighed holding the ice-bag to his head.

"So your Shinji Ikari," the woman said looking away from the board.

"You know me?"

"My younger sister Kiyone was with Katsuragi-san when they met you."

"Really...? Now that you mention it... she was fighting with a man... i think his name was Sentaro..."

"Good to see that blow to the head didn't effect your memory," she smiled. "Rest here for a while. Someone will escort you back to the dorm when everything is taken care of."

"I didn't get your name..."

"Isane Kotestu," she smiled and opened the door.

"Is this Ikari Shinji's room?"

Isane and Shinji looked in surprise at the appearance of two nicely dress adults. The man was tall with dark short dark hair with a strong jaw while the woman was as tall as Isane with straight black hair and her chin held high. Both were wearing a white robe with a orange lotus pattern tied with a black sash.

"Hai," Isane said moving out of the way with a slight bow.

"Ah," the man said walking into the room. "So this is the Ikari boy I've heard so much about. I assumed you'd be taller."

"Uh..." Shinji blink as Isane left the room.

"Ikari-san," the woman said sitting with her husband in front of Shinji. "I hope you will forgive our daughter Asuka for her actions."

"Uh, there's no need for you to apologise Soryu-san," Shinji said blushing. "It was all a misunderstanding and I did get a bit carried away."

"Carried away... my boy she pushed you out your window then proceeded to beat you into the ground."

"The window... well that was an accident..." Shinji coughed. "As for the fight well I accepted a challenge she made prior and..."

"Still, my boy, her behaviour was unacceptable from what I've heard from the headmaster," he said bowing slightly. "Please accept our apologies."

"Hai," Shinji forced a smile. "I hope your daughter wasn't hurt from our fight..."

"She will recover," her mother in a frosty tone.

"Now, now Samantha," he grinned. "No need for such a tone in the boys presence."

"I think its rather necessary Markus." Samantha frowned. "She has a hot temper and lacks respect. Ikari-san is proof of that."

"Please forgive my wife," Markus sighed.

"There's no need," Shinji smiled. "Soryu-san has been rather... spirited... sense the Kido incident."

"Ah yes," Samantha nodded. "She did seem to get rather frustrated after that happened."

"She has to learn that no one can win every battle they fight."

"True," she said then bowed to Shinji. "We thank you for understanding in the matter at hand Ikari-san."

"Hai," Markus agreed and bowed.

"Please stop bowing to me," Shinji sighed.

"Very well," they both said sitting up and looking oddly at him.

The door opened again, catching their attention. Asuka stood at the door looking at the ground with her fist clenched. Feeling uneasy, Shinji shifted in his place and looked at Markus.

"Asuka-chan," Markus smiled. "We were just entertaining your friend Shinji."

"Do you have something to say to Ikari-san, Asuka," Samantha said frowning at her.

"..."

"...Come now Asuka," Markus started to lose his smile.

"...Ikari-" Asuka began.

"Soryu-san," Shinji finally looked at her. "I think the scores tied now..." The adults look at him as well as Asuka. "Next time, lets avoid falling out of windows before we try and beat each other senseless."

Samantha went to say something but noticed that Asuka head turned her back to them. After a moment of silence, Asuka snorted and up a hand on her hip that originally was on the door.

"No promises Ikari," she said and walked away.

"Asuka," Samantha went to get up but was stopped by Markus.

"My dear," he said. "I think we can leave it at that. Besides, the headmaster will make sure her punishment will be enough."

"Markus-."

"Sam-."

"Soryu-san," Shinji bowed. "Please, as a request I'd like to ask that we drop the matter. Like your husband said, Headmaster Fuyutsuki will make sure is punishment is sufficient."

"...As you wish Ikari-san..." she nodded.

"Well played my boy," Markus said standing up as well as his wife. "Hope to keep hearing good things about you."

"Hai."

* * *

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: 3rd Year

Greetings and Salutations. It's been a while sense I last updated this story so I got off my lazy ass and did just that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though it's just filler. I plan on having the next chapter be a bit more exciting.

I don't own Evangelion, Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

"Now that leaves the two top students," Yamamoto said looking at his Captains. "We'll start with Asuka Langley Soryu."

It was rare for all the thirteen captains be present together, but they usually gathered for the selection of the interns. The captains stood in two rows facing each other. The only Captain not present was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, having sent his vice-captain Nemu Kurotsuchi in his place.

"She's too hot headed for me Yama-ji," A tall bearded man sighed wearing a pink flowered haori over his uniform. He tipped his straw hat up to better look the General in the eyes as he continued. "A person like her is not best suited for the 8th division."

"I agree with Shunsui-kun," Ukitake said frowning. "Despite my best efforts and from the other teachers she's head strong and arrogant."

"I'll take the little runt," Kenpachi grinned.

Kenpachi was a giant of a man, easily 9 feet tall, with spiky black hair and a stone like face. To further add to his aggressive appearance, he had a scar running over his left eye and his right was covered with a black eye patch.

Ukitake sighed and looked tiredly at the giant of a man to his left. While Asuka would fit right in the 11th squad, he was worried about the seated other members. She had a lot of power and due to her family backing, was allowed to graduate.

"Anyone else?" Yamamoto asked. "Very well, Asuka Langley Soryu will join Captain Zaraki in the 11th squad. That leaves Rei Ayanami."

"Squad 2 would be ideal for Ayanami-san," a short woman said.

She wore the standard Captains uniform and had her hair tied in two white wrappings that were attached to two gold rings. She stood with her arms crossed and had a stone look on her face as she looked at the General.

"Captain Kurotsuchi stated he was interested in Ayanami's services'," Nemu said speaking up.

Nemu was around the same height as Soifon, with a braded ponytail and dark purple eyes. Her hakama is absent, leaving her with a mini-skirt version of the kimono that is belted at the waist.

"He would," the first woman muttered.

"I see," Yamamoto said looking at the two. "Care to give your reasons? You first Captain Soifon."

"She is the opposite of Soryu-san. Silent, Logical, and follows orders to the letter. She would get along perfectly with the other members of Squad 2 and learn to be a valuable member of the Gotei 13."

"Now you Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi stated that she too would make a perfect addition to Squad 12. Her Logic and Loyalty as well as her other characteristics would be more suitable under my Captains guidance."

"Are you saying I'm not competent, Vice-Captain?"

"I am just stating what my Captain told me to in the case that another Captain would speak up in Ayanami's selection."

"Very well," Yamamoto said after a moment of silence. "Ayanami will be placed into Squad 2 with Captain Soifon."

"Thank you General."

"Understood General."

"Good," Yamamoto said then looked at Ukitake. "Is there anything else you would like to add Ukitake?"

"Actually there is," he smiled. "I'm sure you've been read my evaluations on the current third years have you not?"

"I have," the older man nodded. "I am quite pleased with the results so far and hope to be further impressed."

"Are there any names worth mentioning yet?" A man with short white hair asked smiling. "Never too late to start scouting for new blood."

Ukitake shifted his gaze on the man known as Gin Ichimaru and matched his smile. While both captains had the same hair colour, Gin wore his in a shorter fashion, forming around his head and face.

"Several in fact," was the response that seemed to get most of the attention of the other Captains.

"Oh?" was the response from Gin who widened smile.

"I heard that a student managed to level half the kido training area in one shot," Aizen said in a thinking pose. "I forget the name though..."

"Sh-."

"Shinji Ikari," a dark haired man with white kenseikan on his head.

"Oh? You've heard of him Byakuya-kun?" Shunsui said smiling.

Byakuya looked blankly at Ukitake and asked the unspoken question.

"One of my squad members was passing by when it happened and witnessed the event," the man explained. "I overheard him talking about it with the other members of Squad 6."

"I see," Ukitake nodded.

"Ah that's the runts name uh?" Kenpachi grinned. "Madarame spotted him one morning when he was summoned by that headmaster."

"What was Ikkaku doing at the academy?" Ukitake asked.

"None of my business," Kenpachi shrugged. "He said the kid was training in the garden by himself. From the way he talked about the runt..."

"What is it Zakari?"

"I'll want to fight him if he continues."

Ukitake as well as Soifon, and Shunsui. Zakari's bloodlust and hunger for battle were well known in Seiretei. He was the only one in history to take the Captains position by killing the previous one in a battle in front of Squad 11. If he was interested in fighting Shinji then...

"That's high praise coming from you Zakari," A tall masked man said. "To think an academy student caught your attention."

"Shut it," the madman grunted.

"Captain Komamura has a point," Shunsui smiled. "It's not every day you want to someone in the future?"

"The boy is too weak for me now. After graduation however... He might make a fight interesting."

"You mentioned others Ukitake?" A motherly looking woman said.

"I did Unohana-san," he silently thanked her for the distraction. "Toji Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida, Hikari Horaki have all shown high promise in their fields."

* * *

"Well that was better, but you forgot the leg extension in the fifth movement and shoulder block on the seventh."

Shinji was sitting over by the Koi pond at the Dormitories garden on a quiet afternoon with a tired looking Kensuke standing in front of him. Following up on Makoto's sensei's request from the previous year, Shinji offered to help Kensuke with his swordsmanship. In return, as a way to make Kensuke feel better about the whole thing, Shinji asked for pointers in the more advanced Kido spells.

So the two of them meet up every other morning around dawn for kenjitsu and after classes for Kido.

At the beginning of the new term, both of them as well as the others didn't have the energy for extra training. Misato-sensei was a demon compared to Makoto and his training. She showed no mercy what so ever in her classes, going above and beyond duty to make sure her student passed her expectations.

Shinji shivered when they were all learning hand-to-hand combat. Getting so frustrated with Shinji and Kensuke for their 'lack' of progress, she became there sparring partner during the classes. So after getting the crap beat out of them every day for a month straight, they pushed themselves to the limit and forced their bodies to memorize the stances.

Hikari wasn't doing that bad in the class and neither was Toji. Seemed he had a knack for hand-to-hand and it quickly became his best subject. It got to the point where he unofficially became Misato-sensei's assistant.

So after her 'crash course in basics' as she so wonderfully put it, they moved on to the more advanced styles of the curriculum. Having a better idea of what was ahead of them now, Shinji and Kensuke quickly caught up with Hikari and Toji, putting them all in the top 10 again.

Seeing the progress Shinji was making in Kenjitsu, Misato made him her assistant for the demonstrations. Again being asked to take up the tutoring positions again, Shinji was the Kenjitsu tutor as well as Toji. Kensuke and Hikari had become the Kido tutors, while Toji and Kensuke alternated the hand combat.

They had been granted a day off by Misato-sensei, who had been called away for a 'special meeting' by Isane-san. Shrugging it off, they first went to the kido field to find it being used by Makoto-sensei's. He graciously allowed them to join the freshmen but they passed the offer and left.

"Dammit," Kensuke swore, lowering his head.

"You're getting better Kensuke," Shinji smiled. "Why don't we have a spar for now?"

"Sure," Kensuke sighed.

Shinji got to his feet and they both took their stances. After a moment, Kensuke charged forward with his sword at his side and brought it for a horizontal cut. Blocking the strike by holding his blade beside his body, Shinji pushed back, bringing his sword behind his head for a downward slash.

Kensuke blocked and struggled to hold out but managed break free and continue his assault. Keeping an eye on the way Kensuke was fighting and blocking the attacks was a bit hard to get used to at first but Shinji got the hang of it after becoming Misato's assistant.

Watching Kensuke getting frustrated by the minute, Shinji decided it was getting time to finish the fight. As Kensuke rushed forward for a stab, Shinji flipped over him as he passed. Using the momentum to spin around for a diagonal slash, Kensuke came face to face with the tip of Shinji's boken.

"You win again," Kensuke sighed.

"You are getting better Kensuke," Shinji smiled relaxing his stance. "Before you wouldn't even have lasted five minutes against me."

"Shut up," Kensuke grunted.

"I think we should break for today. Maybe work on our meditation before dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

"It's good to see you gentlemen setting a fine example to your peers."

The two snapped to attention at the voice and bowed.

"Headmaster," they both said.

"Relax Ikari-san, Aida-san," Fuyutsuki walked to them.

"Uh, sir? What did you mean by setting an example?" Kensuke asked.

"You two should be more aware of your surroundings," Fuyutsuki smiled and mentioned over his shoulder.

The two boys followed his gaze and were shocked to see that a few of the other students were watching them. Students walking by on the upper level looked in curiosity as they went about there business while there were a few groups hidden around the area. Shinji and Kensuke had the decency to blush for not noticing. Although the amount of giggling they could hear from the girls didn't help matters.

Sense his fight with Asuka last year, the student body had taken more of a interest in Shinji, was well as his friends. Shinji was oblivious to this fact till about a few months ago when he kept hearing giggling from the bushes during his morning sessions. To make matters worse, every so often a few articles of his clothing would go missing. Toji and Kensuke had it the same as well as Hikari, but Hikari mentioned to him she had taken care of her problem. From the grin on her face Shinji made another mental note not to get Hikari angry.

"Ah to be young again," he chuckled. "I'm glad to see students making use of the gardens and take such responsibility for their education. However I expect you two to fix and damage done while training. I don't want to see another brawl like last year."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," they bowed.

"I'll leave you to your studies then," the elder man left, making a few of the hidden students make themselves less noticeable.

"I didn't even realise we were being watched..." Kensuke sighed.

"Usually I do this in the mornings so no one is around..." Shinji forced a smile. "Shall we start the meditation?"

"Sure."

The two boys plopped down relaxed in there positions. Seeing that the two boys weren't going anywhere for a while, a lot of the students decided to leave and go find something else to occupy themselves.

"Hey Shinji?" Kensuke broke the silence.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering.." Kensuke looked at him. "How can you have so much reiatsu? Furthermore... why are you so good at your Kenjitsu...?"

"I have no idea about my Reiatsu," Shinji thought. "Its there whenever I call for it... no matter how much I use..." He felt Kensuke tense. "As for the kenjitsu... I just felt natural to me... like a piece I was missing to complete myself. Sense I've been here..." Shinji allowed a small smile to appear. "It just feels right that I'm here learning to be a Shinigami..."

"Hmm..." Kensuke closed his eyes. "I see. I haven't seen Soryu-san in a while. Finally decided to leave us alone?"

"No," Shinji sighed. "She's been busy with her final studies. 'I don't have time to waste on a annoying little pervert like yourself' she said last month."

"What a pity," Kensuke mocked then the silence returned.

* * *

"59 ... 60 ... 61 ..."

Toji was currently doing push ups in Shinji lounge while Hikari was sitting on his back reading a cook book. Looking up from her page, she watched as Shinji walked in and plopped down on her bed.

"How was Kensuke's session?" She asked.

"He's getting better," Shinji replied. "Not near our level but enough to keep Misato-sensei off his back most of the time."

"I suppose he's better suited for Kido combat," Hikari sighed.

"74 ... 75 ... 76 ... 77 ..."

"Any reason why you're doing that in here?" Shinji frowned.

"Better then having a Kido lesson in here."

"80! ... 81! ... 82! ... 83!" Toji grunted.

"I suppose," Shinji sat up. "And your sitting on him why?"

"He asked," she shrugged turning the page. "Besides, Toji-kun isn't the best Shogi player and the rest of the games are gone."

"Had to return them sooner or later," Shinji chuckled.

"96 ... 97 ... 98 ... 99 ... 100!" Toji pushed then collapsed on the ground.

"I guess I'm done," Hikari said standing up. "Interested in a game of Shogi?"

"If you can pry yourself from that book," Shinji smirked. "How you feel Toji? Energized?"

"Go ... to ... hell ... Ikari ..." Toji panted from the floor.

* * *

"Damn I'm so late," Shinji sprinted down the halls of the school.

He had lost track of time in a game of Shogi with Hikari that he was now late for a tutoring session made for Hoshimaru. Normally he was early for such things but it seemed like fate had different planes.

Rounding another corner, Shinji didn't have enough time to register there was another person carrying papers in his path. Thus they both ended up on the ground, tangled in each other's limbs.

"Ow-Ow-Ow," Shinji said rubbing his forehead. "What was that?"

A groan from under him brought his scenes black on line in a flash allowing him to open his eyes. He then found himself looking down at the red eyes of Rei Ayanami as they cracked open.

"Ah! Ayanami-san?" Shinji jumped to his feet. "Ah Gomen! Gomen!"

"Ikari..-san?" She said looking up at him

"H-Hai Ayanami-san!" He bowed. "Sorry for running into you like that!"

When he heard the sound of paper shuffling after a moment of silence, he looked up and noticed the papers scattered about the hall.

"err... here let me help!" Shinji kneeled down and helped.

They collected the papers in silence till they were stacked in a rather large pile between them. Sighing in relief that the job was done, Shinji looked at Ayanami and froze.

"Ayanami-san? Are you wearing...?"

"Interns are granted permission to wear shihakusho during their trials," she said lifting the paper stack from the ground.

"Congratulations Ayanami-san!" He bowed.

"Congratulations are not necessary," she said walking away.

"Oh... uh here... let me help you with that!"

"There is no need-."

"An apology for running into you," he said taking half the stack.

Her answer was her looking away from him and continuing her path, as Shinji followed behind her. After several minutes of silence, Shinji decided to start a conversation.

"So... uh Ayanami-san...what Squad will you be serving?"

"Squad 2 under Captain Soifon," she said.

"Are you excited? I mean I would be a bit nervous and everything-."

"It's simply another task to complete."

"Ah..." Again, the silence returned.

"You've gotten stronger," she said after some time.

"Uh?"

"You've gotten stronger sense the last time we last encountered each other," she finished rounding a corner.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time was on the kido field this time two years ago," she said stopping in front of a door and knocked.

"On the Kido field?" He said as they were cleared to enter.

"When Soryu challenged you."

"Oh..." he said walking into the room and placing the files next to Rei's on the desk. "That was a fluke."

"No," she said looking at him. "You've almost tripled your Reiatsu levels sense that day. I also heard about the fight you had with her last year. Very few have been able to best her like you have."

"I don't know about that," Shinji scratched the back of his head. "Besides I don't feel any different."

"You've gained control," she said. "Before your power was chaotic. Now, its more focused, although its still wild."

"I don't understand...?"

"You will soon," she said walking away. "I have duties to attend to. Good bye."

"Uh-Err... have a nice evening Ayanami-san."

With that, Rei walked down the hall and finally out of site. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Shinji slowly made his way back to the dormitory, only to see Misato blocking his path.

"Misato-sensei," he bowed.

"Shinji-kun," she smiled. "Did you forget something?"

Flinching in his place, Shinji slowly looked up at Misato to see a rather smug grin on her face.

"...Uh."

"I know you're young Shinji-kun and Rei-chan is a beautiful woman," she frowned. "But don't let your hormones get in the way of your duties."

"Hai!" He said.

"Besides," she grinned. "Why go for her while you got a real woman right here."

"Uh.." Shinji held back a nose bleed. "I GOT TO GO!"

With that Shinji sprinted down the halls towards the class room as Misato laugh wholeheartedly.

* * *

Plopping down onto his bed after getting back from the bath house, Shinji sighed and began drifting off to sleep. That was until his door opened.

"Ha! I knew I'd find you in here lazing around baka!"

"Go away Asuka," Shinji sighed rolling away. "I'm too tired to fight you right now. Try me tomorrow."

"I grace you with my presence and this is the thanks I get," she sighed in mock hurt. "Why do I even bother?"

"Indeed..."

"Hump..." she crossed her arms. "Not even going to ask why I'm here?"

"..."

"Well?"

"...why are you hear?" Shinji sighed looking at her.

"I thought I'd show you what a real Shinigami looks like," she showed off her uniform.

"I know what they look like," Shinji blinked. "I see Misato-sensei everyday and I ran into Ayanami earlier as well."

"The doll uh?" Asuka frowned. "Not surprising little miss goody two shoes passed. Perfect little model student."

"If all your going to do is trash talk Ayanami then could you leave," Shinji closed his eyes. "Its been a long day and I want to get some sleep."

"FINE!" She stomped her foot. "I don't have time to play games with you! I got real responsibilities now! If you want to win our score then you have to catch up to me and graduate."

"No problem. If you became a Shinigami then anyone could."

"BAKA!"

With that Asuka stomped off and silence filled the room again. Pulling the covers over himself Shinji started to drift off again till there was a knock at his door.

"Dammit," Shinji rolled out of bed. "I swear if that you again I'm-."

"Shinji?" Hikari stepped back when he opened the door.

"Hikari?" He blinked. "Sorry, thought it was Soryu again."

"I thought I saw Soryu," Hikari nodded. "Hope she didn't start anything."

"Just came to gloat about graduating or something," he waved it off. "Is there something wrong?"

"Marimaya-san invited her boyfriend over for the night," Hikari frowned. "I have no intention of trying to sleep through that."

"Uh..."

"Just let me use the extra bed," Hikari looked away blushing. "It's not being used and I know you won't do anything perverted like the other fools."

"Okay..." Shinji blushed slightly letting her walk in.

"Thanks," she said sitting on the bed. "I hope you made it on time for your session with Yuki."

"I was late," Shinji sighed laying down on the bed. "Wasn't your fault so don't worry. On the way I ran into Ayanami after rounding a corner to fast."

"I see," she giggled. "I hope nothing bad happened."

"No, I helped her deliver the papers she had then went on my way."

"Did she pass as well?"

"Hai."

"Hmm..." Hikari laid down. "I wonder what it's like?"

"In the field?"

"Hai."

"We'll find out," Shinji rolled over. "All of us."

"Hai." She smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay here Shinji."

"No problem," he yawned. "Goodnight Hikari."

"Goodnight Shinji."

* * *

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: 4th Year

Greetings once again everyone. Due to the realization from the reviews that apparently is this one of the better Bleach x Eva cross overs, I'll try and write more chapters quickly. The power of leaving reviews behind is a great thing. I try and alternate updating with my other story for Naruto: **_Shuratenmei_** but work and social gatherings have an impact on my 'writing' time, lol.

**Fifth Horseman:** Thanks for the suggestion. I had a idea planned in the future chapters that was something like this so I'll see if I can work something out.

Anyway here's chapter 7. Again, I don't own Evangelion, Bleach, or any of the connected characters to either series.

* * *

The Shinigami Academy had a long and proud history spanning to its foundation 1000 years ago. Since it was establish, many profound and famous men and woman had walked its halls. Two of the better knowns were Shunsui Kyoraku & Jushiro Ukitake, the tag team that was trained by the Commander General. They set records and raised the bar for future graduates to surpass, with only a few that came close to the challenge.

One of said people was Toshiro Hitsugaya, the prodigy Captain of Division 10 and youngest 'looking' Captain in history. It had been a while sense anyone had been held in the same regard, including the hot-headed Asuka Langley Soryu, and logical Rei Ayanami. However, maybe this year things would be different.

* * *

"All right everyone," Shigeru clapped his hands. "Pens down. Please pass your papers to the front and file out accordingly. The results will be posted by tomorrow along with all your other subject, and I have to say, I've very pleased with your progress."

The students all stood up and bowed to their sensei before they proceeded to find their test postings. Shigeru was a excellent teacher but surprisingly a slave driver. You wouldn't think it by looking at the man and his laid back manner, but after his first pop quiz, they all knew not to take him lightly. Anyone would if the vast majority failed said test making the students all bolted down and prepared themselves for a long 6 months.

"Hey Shinji!" Toji waved as he approached.

Shinji looked behind him and nodded to his friend. Behind the taller boy was Hikari and Kensuke both with smiles on their faces.

"So did you enjoy the test?" Kensuke grinned, pushing up his glasses.

"I did," Shinji nodded, walking with them out of the room. "Though I have to say the majority was fairly simple."

"Simple? Thing had me picking my brain the whole time," Toji grunted.

"If you had studied more..." Hikari trailed on.

"You mean if you nagged me about it more," Toji sighed.

Hikari frowned and gave Toji a good smack on the back of the head for good measure. As always, Hikari won the argument before Toji could do anything about it, much to the amusement of their friends. He just wouldn't learn to keep his mouth in check when he was around her

"So who you think got top on the tests?" Kensuke asked.

"Hmm, too close to call," Shinji pondered, getting a nod from Hikari.

"I agree. Buts despite the results, we did our best so no crying over spilt milk all right?"

"Agreed," was the reply from the boys.

* * *

After grabbing a quick bit at the mess hall in the morning, the group made their way to the billboard for the results. Much to their dismay, a large group of people were still surrounding board.

"Gezz," Toji groaned. "I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Oh well," Kensuke shrugged. "I say you go look at the results man."

"Why me?"

"Well... you're so much bigger then us..."

"Fine."

When they got closer, the students notice them coming and surprisingly moved out of the way for them. Confused by their attitude and the looks they were getting, they moved on and looked at the board. After glancing at the lists, they understood why the other student's were acting weird.

**Kido**

1. S. Ikari

2. T. Suzuhara

3. K. Aida

5. H. Horaki

6. ... ... ...

7. ... ... ...

**Zanjitsu**

1. S. Ikari

2. T. Suzuhara

3. H. Horaki

4. K. Aida

5. ... ...

6. ... ...

**Hakuda**

1. S. Ikari

2. T. Suzuhara

3. K. Aida

4. H. Horaki

5. ... ...

6. ... ...

**History**

1. S. Ikari

2. H. Horaki

3. K. Aida

4. T. Suzuhara

5. ... ...

6. ... ...

If Shinji's dropped his jaw any lower, it would have been touching the floor. He expected to get high marks like everyone, but not the of top class. He was sure his friends were thinking the same thing, going by their faces.

"Congratulations Shinji on getting the top rank," Hikari smiled at him, followed by Toji.

"Yea man, nice. Who knew you were the bookworm type."

"Well done Shinji," Kensuke patted his friends shoulder. "I do believe a celebration is in order?"

"It'll have to wait," Hikari frowned. "We have one more class with Aoba-sensei."

"Any idea on what it is?"

"No one would say," Kensuke shrugged. "The most I could get was a 'good luck kid,' from the headmaster when I asked a few weeks ago."

"Well, we might as well get this over with," Toji yawned.

* * *

"Your probably all wondering why I gathered all of you heard in front of this Senkaimon?" Shigeru smiled at them. "The answer is simple. My final test is for you is a patrol mission in the real world." Several students gasped and whispered excitedly. "Now, your progress will be monitored from Division 12 HQ so don't think you can run about freely. This is a test first and foremost."

"You will also be allowed usage of your Zanpakotu's," Again the students whispered excitedly. "Do not abuse this privilege. Till now Zanpakotu's have only been approved in the class room and after graduation. If anyone steeps out of line then you will be expelled from the academy and never allowed to enter the Shinigami ranks."

That shut everyone up fairly quickly.

"Please make your way to the Senkaimon in the groups I assigned in the classroom, The guards will be giving you all devices that act as a communicator and a key to get back home. Remember your training and you will be fine. Shinji. Saito. Jin. Kagome. You first."

Saito and Jin were twin brothers with Iron grey hair and gold eyes. The only real way to tell them apart was when Jin's girlfriend Yuki attached to his arm. Other then that you would have to take a shot in the dark as to who was who. Kagome was Hikari's height with long black hair and brown eyes. She always seemed to have a smile on her face, but do anything perverted and she's send you on a one way trip to the ground face first.

Nodding to his teacher and friends, Shinji walked forward with his team. The devices that Shigure was talking about looked like a regular cell phone surprisingly, all black with a small screen and even smaller antenna.

Walking up to the Senkaimon, Shinji looked back one last time to his friends, smiled, and walked into the light.

* * *

It had been over two hours now since they entered the living world and nothing had happened. Save for Saito 'accidently' grabbing Kagome's ass and getting 'grounded' as a reward. Stopping on top of a water tower, Shinji looked over the city with a calm face as the electric lights made the city look like a small star cluster in the darkness. Being in the human world was nostalgic to him and began wondering what Ohta and Kirishima where up to.

His cell phone going off brought him back to reality, as well as the others. Being the most experienced with the 'metal crap-box' as Jin put it, Shinji turned the speaker on.

"Shinji here, go-."

"**_HELP US! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!_**"

That certainly was a surprise. Everyone gather around Shinji and the phone.

"What wrong?"

"**_HOLLOWS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! THEY KILLED NEJI ALL- AAAACCKKKK!!_**"

"What's your location!" JIn grabbed the phone. "Tell us where you are!"

What came out of the phone next, caused Jin to drop the phone. Shinji and the others would remember it well, after all it was the first hollow cry they had ever heard.

Grabbing the phone, Shinji ran a trace on the signal, and compared it with a hollow scan. Why they weren't notified about the hollows in the area before turned out to be a program error on the phone. Still after seeing a few of the groups huddled together only cause Shinji to bolt to the area, his team right behind him. The reason? From what the readings were telling him, over 100 hollow had surround them.

Hikari, Toji and Kensuke's groups were the ones of many trapped.

* * *

"Report!" Shigeru demanded running into the surveillance room.

Division 12 HQ was the most technologically advanced group in the Gotie 13, and it showed. The room was surrounded by blinking lights, switches, buttons and screens that Shigure had no idea what they were for. Shinigami ran around from place to place reading over data and shouting orders over a loud wailing alarm. Shigeru was standing on a cross walkway that divided the room into four small sections, gripping the railing as tight as possible.

It was pure chaos.

"The Graduate Candidates have been attacked my a large group of hollows." A Scientist with three horns and black hair answered behind him. "We've counted five fatalities and several wounded."

"How'd this happen?"

"We don't know at this time. A full investigation is underway."

"How bad is it?"

"Several groups are surrounded by over 100 Hollows," Shigeru paled and looked at the main screen showing a live-digital map of the area. "Rescue teams are being deploy, but were afraid they won't make it on time."

"What are those?" Shigeru pointed at blue dots moving towards the slaughter.

"What would appear to be other groups of candidates moving to the ambush..." The man frowned at a dot that was the closest. "Who's group is that?"

"Ground 1 consisting of Shinji Ikari, Saito & Jin Turner, and Kagome Uchiha. They're entering the area now."

"Good luck," Shigeru prayed, it was all he could do.

* * *

It seemed like it took forever to get to the others, Shinji thought. They're first indication that they were close was the amount of Hollows in the area. So far they had killed eighteen of them, eight of which he killed himself. The further they went on, the frequency of the hollow grew.

They finally reached the field everyone had gathered to, and paled at the sight.

Many people were dead or seriously injured, with very few fighting. Small groups of hollows were hunched over in circles randomly on the field. By the looks of it, they were eating the student's they had separated from the group.

He watched as the survivors had grabbed the wounded and placed them together to better protect them. To Shinji's relief, Toji, Kensuke and Hikari were still standing. Killing several more hollows on the way, Shinji joined the perimeter defenses.

"About time you got here Ikari!" Toji slashed a Hollow that got to close. "I was wondering if they caught you with your pants down."

"Shut up and pay attention!" Kensuke yelled as he launched a Kido spell, killing a large hollow. "We got enough problems!"

"Yuki!"

Shinji snapped his attention to Jin, who was holding his girlfriend. By the look of it, she had jut been hit by the hollow Saito just attacked.

"Yuki! Open you eyes! YUKI!!" No matter how hard he tried, she didn't respond.

Slowly, he laid her down on the grass and stood over her. In an instant, he went from standing over Yuki, to in front of the hollow that killed her with his sword drawn. He disposed of the demon before it could react, then moved onto the next hollow.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!"

Shinji went to stop him as he ran outside the perimeter, but he was killed instantly when a tail pierced his chest. His brother went to help him, but he to was killed before he could get there. He at least took out nine hollows before they killed him.

That only left twelve that were still capable of fighting and lord knows how many dead & wounded. All they could do was hold out till help arrived, but that looked slim.

"Is the connection to Seireitei down?" He asked Hikari.

"You think we'd be standing here otherwise!" She snapped, killing a hollow with a Kido shot point blank.

"Has anyone tried recently?"

"Signal is still down!" Kagome shouted.

"Damn!" Shinji rolled under a charging hollow. Before it could attack him, Shinji cut it's head off. "There's too many wounded to move either."

"AARRG!"

Toji was sent flying backwards with a deep gash to his chest. He landed with a hard thump on the ground, struggling to get up as the hollow moved in. Kensuke quickly distracted the hollow, so Hikari could move in and offer aid.

"Hold still," she said looking at the wound. "Its deep, and it looks like there might be poison as well.

"Fuck!" Toji grinded his teeth. "Kensuke you better kill that fucker!"

"On it," Kensuke held out his hand. "**Kido 31: Shot of Red F**-."

Before he could finish the attack, the ground below him exploded as a hollow burst upward. Kensuke landed next to Toji and Hikari, holding his ribs in clear pain, by the looks of his leg, that was broken as well.

'We're... not going to make it...' Shinji thought guarding his fallen friends. 'There's... there's too many...'

He watched as a group of large hollows walked towards him, hunger visible in there cold eyes. As they came closer, their steps seems to slow down, right to the point where they didn't move at all.

* * *

Confused by they situation, Shinji looked behind him to see that his friends were frozen as well. Even the blood from Toji's wound wasn't flowing. "What the hell is going on!"

_"That is simple."_

Shinji snapped to attention and stared at the man in front of him. "You!"

"_Indeed_," his Zanpakotu said. "_It's been a while_."

"Whats going on?" Shinji frowned.

"_Do you want to die?_"

"What? Of course not!"

"_Then why don't you fight?_" It frowned.

"I am fighting."

"_Not really_," he said walking around him. "_Your defending. You wait for them to attack you, then you defend yourself_."

"I can't take them all on! I'd get killed, so will everyone else!"

"_Possible_," he nodded. "_But would you rather die, knowing you did something rather then nothing, only to think it over and over again?_"

"I can't risk that!"

"_Its the same if you did nothing,_" it looking him dead in the eye. "_There are still others to defend the fallen while you... thin out their number so to speak_."

"...even if I do..."

"_You will do it_," it said coldly. "_If your going to do it, do it now. If not, you'll die_."

"..."

"_Are you ready?_"

"..."

_"Time is short Shinigami._"

"I know that!"

"_Then make your choice!_"

"...I ...I want to live... I want everyone to live..."

"_Are you prepared to fight?_"

"Yes." Shinji nodded.

"_Will you succeed?_"

"Yes."

"_Will you protect your friends?_"

"Yes."

"_Then you are ready_." It said appearing beside him as time began to return to normal.

* * *

Shinji closed his eyes and took a calming breath as a gentle wind blew across his face. The wind always seemed to calm him down when he was tense, like a whisper, telling him everything will work out. It almost reminded him of his mother...

_"Now... hear me..." _it said in Shinji's mind. "_speak the words in your heart... and say my name!"_

_"Fight and forever flow,"_ Shinji opened his eyes. "_**KUROAMATSUKAZE!**_"

A Black wind spiraled around Shinji violently, appearing out for nowhere. It blew the wind away from him, pushing those close enough to the ground from its strength. It was the same as when Shinji had summoned his sword for the first time, but this was stronger.

The black wind flowed onto his blade, completely covering it from view. Shinji raised the sword above his head as the wind extended past his pommel, doubling its length.

Twisting the weapon above his head a few times, Shinji brought it down in an attack stance, blowing the black away into nothing, kicking dust up around him. Toji and the other had to look away, or be blinded by the dust, but only for a moment.

When they looked at back Shinji, they gasped, or more accurately, at his Zanpakotu.

He had unleashed his Shikai.

It now had two blades at both ends, pitch black, absorbing all light around it with silver lines running on the 'Fuller' in a mix between a celtic and tribal pinstripe design. In the darkness of the night, the blade looked invisible, with the silver markings as the only indication it was there.

The blade's shape had changed as well. Its pointed tip was gone and replaced by an arched edge that was thicker then the 'Strong' of the blade. The points that ended the arch, curved inwards and sloped down 'Strong' till it curved outwards again then inward, making a point. Past that it went into its grip that looked like it was simply covered in wrapping: One part dark green, the other part dark purple. From there the second blade was a duplicate of the first, making the weapon balanced.

* * *

**AN:**_ Think of a mix between Odin's weapon in Valkyrie Profile 2 & a Shaolin Spade_

* * *

Shinji gave a quick look to his Zanpakotu, before resting a hard gaze at the charging hollows. "I'm sorry, but I can't hold back against you."

Vanishing from his friends, he appeared behind the group of hollows, with his weapon held behind him. Confused, the hollows went to look at the Shinigami, only to suddenly be cut to pieces and dissolve. The other hollows roared in rage, fully focused on the new threat.

* * *

Toji watched out of one eye, while Hikari tried her best to heal his wound. He could feel Shinji's reiatsu flowing from him. Hell, it was the only reiatsu he could feel, it was almost suffocating, and he knew Hikari and Kensuke could feel it to.

"Kick their asses Shinji..." He grunted before passing out.

* * *

Misato was in a panic after her Captain told her about the situation with the graduate candidates. He didn't have to order her to follow him, she was all ready half way to the Senkaimon with Sentaro & Kiyone right behind. To her shock, their was all ready a group approaching the gate at the same speed she was moving at.

Kiyone spotted her sister Isane right off the bat. Seemed she was ordered along with five others from Division 4 to heal the wounded. Appearing at the gate, three more people appeared, much to Ukitake's surprise.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events."

"I know," Shunsui grinned, pushing his hat up. "I ran into these two fine ladies on my way here. I wonder why though."

"I got my own reasons," Asuka growled at the older man.

She now had her hair tied in a ponytail, much like Misato's but with a gold rope instead. Her sleeves where removed from the uniform, showing her tanned arms for all to see. She also wore a par of fingerless brown gloves with steel plates and a red sash around her waist.

"I have the same reasoning as well," Rei spoke from the other side of the captain.

She to was dressed in full uniform. Unlike her red-headed companion however, her only alteration was a blue sash tied around her waist.

"The connection has been restored," the gate watcher reported. "Ready whenever you are."

The group ran through without a second thought, disappearing into the light.

* * *

The area was completely destroyed when they arrived. The ground looked like it had been chewed and spit back up, with a crater here and there for good measure. The sent of smoke and blood was in the air, making the group move quickly forwards the highest reiatsu cluster.

It shocked them to see so many had been killed. From a quick look, it seemed like only five were capable of standing, and over a dozen wounded. From the look on Isane's face when they got closer, not many where going to make it.

"Ukitake-sensei? Misato-sensei?"

"Report Hikari," the man said kneeling beside her.

The girl looked like a car wreck. She had Toji's head on her lap as he slept, while Kensuke did the same, resting back to back with her. She had managed to fix them up enough for the proper medics to arrive it seemed.

"It was horrible," she whispered looking at Toji. "Five groups, ours included, followed hollows to this clearing."

"It was a trap," Toji opened his eyes making Hikari jump. "Bastards set up a trap sensei and we played right into it."

"We called for help," Hoshimaru walked over, limping. "Only two other groups made it through to us though. Everyone else was killed trying."

"Where's Shinji?" Misato asked.

"He... he's..." Toji grunted.

"No..." Misato paled as Kiyone & Sentaro steadied themselves.

The area was suddenly filled with a massive reiatsu signature, catching everyone by surprise. Ukitake and Shunsui, acted quickly and unsealed there Zanpakotu, looking around the area for its source. It was Rei, however, that knew something, as she steadied herself.

"I know this feeling..." She said, catching Asuka's attention.

"You felt this before?" Where?"

"You have to Soryu," Rei continued looking behind her at the treeline. "You as well Ukitake-san."

"Spit it out all ready!" Asuka unsheathed her Zanpakotu.

"This is... Shinji's reiatsu?" Ukitake said.

He snapped his head to the right, along with Shunsui and Misato as an explosion of wind and dirt tore threw the area. Bracing themselves from the shock wave, they watched as the dust settled, revealing a figure surrounded by dissolving hollows.

"What happened to him?" Asuka demanded. "He didn't have this much reiatsu before."

"That was a while ago Asuka," Ukitake frowned. "It looks like the boy unleashed his Shikai. I was wondering when he's get around to doing it."

They watched, as Shinji stumbled towards them, allowing a better look at the boy. If Hikari looked like a car wreck, Shinji looked like he survived an atomic bomb. His shirt was completely torn off, hanging around his waist and arms, revealing multiple cut's and scrapes. His face was covered in a few cuts as well with dirt marks thrown in for good measure. His eyes were dead; lifeless and completely empty, like he wasn't there anymore.

He tripped on a rock unearthed from the battle, and without the energy to correct himself, he began to fall. Before they could move, Misato was at his side, keeping him upright.

"Shinji..."

"...Mmm."

"Shinji, say something..." She looked the boy in the eye.

"...Mis... Misato...?" he asked.

"Hai..."

"How... how many..."

"What?"

"Alive..." His eyes dropped slightly.

"... few Shinji..." She honestly answered. "Eleven will survive. Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke are banged up but they'll live."

"I... see..." he sighed. "I'm... tired...Misato..."

"Rest now Shinji..." She supported his weight. "Rest..."

With that, Shinji closed his eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Guiding the boy to the ground with her, she held him in a hug as his Zanpakotu returned to its sealed form in s gust of black wind. She didn't know when Rei got to her side, or Asuka for that matter, she didn't care.

Shinji and the others were alive. She couldn't ask for anything else.

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

**Kuroamatsukaze:** Black Heavenly Wind

Yuki and Hoshimaru were the students being tutored by Shinji & Co. during the course of the school year. Jin, Saito, and Kagome were introduced for the sole purpose of being on Shinji's team for the final exam. I didn't want all the top student's being on the same team, guaranteeing a passing grade.


	8. Chapter 8: Graduation

I present to you **My Blade as My Pride 08**. I did this one quickly so I hope it meets your standards. I've been busy at work and catching up on resent anime/manga so my writing time is small. Also keep in mind I'm writing a Naruto story at the same time to keep those fans happy. But first I'd like to answer a few questions and comments before we start.

**Thatonetallguy:** Do I plan on following the blach story line? I planned on it originally when I came up with the idea, but it won't be for a while now. I want to develop the characters a bit more before introducing Ichigo and the others.

**mangafreak7793:** I haven't really picked a paring yet. I try and put stuff like that off till the later chapters down the road.

**LonewolfBloodstorm:** I did model Kagome from the Inuyasha character, but like I said, I only created her to be on Shinji's team for the final exam. I might re-visit the filler characters later on, but unlikely that they will play a major role in the story.

**Marada:** If your having trouble picturing Shinji's Shikai, I'll see if I can conjure up a decent looking sketch and post it online. I'll say now my drawing skills have rusted over the years so it might take a while.

As for the others, I hope this chapter satisfies you as well as the chapters to come and the ones that have past. Again; I don't own Evangelion, Bleach, or any other character I've mentioned with noticeable affiliation with other animes. Please read, review and relax!

* * *

He was running, he didn't know for how long, but that was the first thing he realized. His body raced through the trees and wind at blinding speeds, not fully knowing why. He did know what he was feeling however.

Fear.

A cold grasp was chocking his heart, and making his senses erratic. Maybe that's why he didn't notice he was running for so long. But the question was, why was he scared so much?

As he cleared the trees and found himself standing in a large field, he lost the ability to move. The sight before him burned into his mind, now knowing why he felt so frightened.

Countless monsters with bone white masks stood before him, glaring at him hungrily, some even drooling by the looks of it. One of them roared, sending a chill up his spin, signalling his brain to reboot.

Getting back under control again, be took a better notice of his surroundings, and immediately wished he hadn't. At the monsters feet were the bodies of everyone he knew, all bloody, torn and dead. Each and every one of them were looking right into his eyes, silently accusing him of one thing.

Why didn't you save us?

Feeling the fear reach into his heart again, he left a shadow loom over him, and turned to see what it was. All he could make out was a silhouette of a monster with a long horn on its head. But the most frightful thing about it was its eyes. Its two eyes glowed with a bone chilling yellow, which seemed to peer right into his soul.

Finally getting control over his voice, he did the only thing he could manage.

He screamed.

* * *

Shinji sat up in his bed, a cold sweat coating his body and his sheets. It was the same nightmare, over and over again for the past two weeks since the 'accident' that left the vast majority of his class dead. Hikari, Kensuke, Toji, and himself were lucky enough to survive with several others.

He had been released from Division 4, two days after the others. Apparently they wanted him to get a longer rest before returning to the dorms. He had many visitors while under the care of the medical unit, manly people stopping by to check up on him.

Asuka's first visit ended up with her being escorted out by a few seated officers. They didn't think it was time for Shinji to accept any challenge Asuka purposed.

Misato was a more reasonable visitor, if you over looked the fact she made it a point to tease him about every little thing imaginable. Shinji wondered vaguely if this was what a big sister was like. She brought Sentaro and Kiyone one time, but decided that after they kept trying to compete to see who could make Shinji feel better first, that one time was enough.

Rei usually showed up just before visiting hours ended, stating it was her duties that kept her so late. She mostly just sat by his bed and read a book, if just to keep him company. He was grateful for that.

His mind now clear, he sighed while getting out of his bed. He let his feet carry him to the gardens, subconsciously grabbing his boken on the way out. The sun was just about to peak out over the horizon, bathing its warm light on all it touched. He usually got up around this time anyway, and decided to continue his training.

"Nightmares again?"

Snapping out of his trance, he looked to his right to see the headmaster standing there smiling softly.

"Hai..."

"I see," he nodded, walking over to stand by the Koi pond. "An experience like that... would be very troubling indeed."

"..."

"There are few words I can give you Shinji," he said looking deep into the water. "When start your duties tomorrow, you'll be faced with situations similar to this one, some that could be even worse. You acted with the best interests of your comrades in mind as well as your own."

"There will always be times that trouble us," he looked at Shinji. "Life is a storm. You will bask in the light one moment, and then thrown into the rocks next. What makes you a man, is what you do when the storm comes at you. You must look at that storm, and do what you believe is right, and face it. Then the world will know you as we know you, as Shinji Ikari, the Shinigami."

"Headmaster..."

"Now," he smiled and looked at the sunrise. "It's clear that the storm is over for now, but it will return. The question is... are you ready for the next time?"

Looking at the sun as well, Shinji closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the light, along with the gentle breeze flowing past him. What if the next time he made the wrong decision? What if the next time he got everyone killed? What of he let everyone down? The headmasters words came to him and in an instant, pushed away all his doubts. Do what you believe is right...

"I don't know," Shinji said looking at Fuyutsuki. "But when the time comes, I'll do what I have to."

"That is all I ask of all my students," he smiled. "The placements have been decided upon. You report for duty tomorrow."

"Really? So soon?" Shinji blinked.

"They felt it was the necessary time," the older man nodded. "You have been placed under the command of Shunsui Kyoraku who leads Division 8."

"Kyoraku..." Shinji was surprised again. "Didn't he graduate with Ukitake-sensei?"

"Good to see your as sharp as always. Yes, he was chosen to handle your final evaluation. From what Ukitake has informed me, you were quite the topic of interest this time around."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Seems that several Captains were interested in acquiring your services. After an hour of arguing, the General decided to put you with Kyoraku. Don't let this information get to your head Shinji. Many Shinigami have died because of delusions of grandeur and I have no desire to see you end up that way."

"Hai Headmaster," Shinji bowed.

* * *

"It pleases me greatly to see you all again."

General Yamamoto was addressing the graduating, while the teachers gazed upon them proudly. They were all now dressed in shihakusho, signifying the achievement that they met the requirements to operate in the Gotie 13.

"Your path was long and hard, with many hardships and sacrifices. You have proven yourself worthy of the duties that face you, and I know that all of you will prevail. Never forget you training, but keep improving your skills and become stronger. I have no doubt in my mind that all of your will succeed in whatever goal you set, or dream you reach for. I congratulate you all on graduating from the academy. Go now, and continue on your path to greatness."

Shinji and the others bowed to the General as he made his exit along with his assistants. Silence greeted the hall for a few moments, before the graduates began moving. They walked out together, forming a tight group making people step aside when they passed. Lower class men bowed in respect, some even running in fear from them. It was unnecessary, but they dealt with it. It was only for a little longer anyway.

They reached the dorm, and separated into smaller groups, moving to their respected rooms. Shinji was now alone in his room, silently gathering his belongings and placing them into a large duffle bag.

He left a bit uneasy, after all, the dorm was his life for almost four years, and now he was leaving. He sighed, placing the last item in the bag and zipped it closed. Looking around, the room looked naked to him, like when he first got it, like he was never there to begin with.

"You finished packing?"

Shinji looked at Toji and Kensuke over his shoulder and nodded. He could tell from both the expressions on their faces that they left the same way he did. The pair walked in and stood beside their friend, looking around the room.

"A lot of good memories in here," Kensuke smiled.

"Yea," Toji nodded. "Remember the first time we were came in here?"

"How could I forget. We were begin chased by the majority of the female population."

"All of whom were wearing nothing but bath towels," Shinji added.

"Yea," Toji grinned.

"Remember when Asuka pushed me out the window?"

"I also remember the two of you beating the crap of each other right after," Kensuke pushed his glasses into place and looked at the wall. "Why did we put these up again?"

Toji and Shinji looked at the wall and blinked in surprise. They had forgotten to take down the scrolls Toji put up in the first year. They had become a part of the room, almost as if they belonged there.

"I thought they'd liven up the place," Toji smiled.

"They did..." Shinji smiled. "Should we leave them here?"

"A part of me wants to say yes," Toji crossed his arms. "But the other part of me wants 'guts' for myself."

"Yea...I wouldn't mind having 'courage' on my wall." Kensuke added.

"That leaves me with 'strength'," Shinji nodded. "But, well all ready have them in us. They're part of who we are, why take a scroll telling us what we all ready know about ourselves?"

"Deep man," Toji slapped his back. "I guess we leave them here."

"Yea," Kensuke nodded. "But what if someone takes them?"

"We could put up a barrier..." Shinji said after thinking.

"Hmm..That could work..." Toji nodded. "Which one?"

"I think **Kyomon** would do it," Kensuke walked towards the wall. "Together?"

"Yea," the other two agreed and joined Kensuke.

**"Oh great protector unseen,"** they coursed. **"Come fourth and grant the innocence your divine embrace and become their crystal shield, blocking negative intentions and evils corruption: KYOMON!"**

The wall flashed a blinding white color for a moment before fading to reveal a glass like plate over the wall. It shimmered, casing a slight rainbow of colors to be seen on three different depths. As quickly as the rainbow appeared, it vanished, along with their reflection, showing no visible sign of a barrier at all.

"That should keep them occupied for a long time," Toji rolled one shoulder. "A Kyomon is a bitch to break on the outside as it is, I don't think a graduate has a ghost of a chance of breaking through a triple."

"Hope so," Kensuke sighed them looked around. "I just realized. Where's Hikari?"

"Hmm? Oh, She and Marimaya are keeping Yuki company."

"I see..."

It was a surprise to them all to learn that Yuki had survived the accident. It seemed she was in knocked out after the hollow attacked, giving Jin the impression she was dead.

The girl after learning of what occurred, shut herself off from the others, and isolated herself. It took a combined effort of Hikari and Marimaya to get the girl out of her room for the graduation ceremony.

"Yuki is a strong girl even if she doesn't see it," Kensuke sighed. "She's hurt now, but with time she'll be back to normal."

"I don't think after that, any of us will be normal..." Toji trailed off. "Change of subject, what Division were you guys posted in?"

"Eight," Shinji said.

"Seven," Kensuke grinned.

"I'm in Six." Toji nodded. "I think Hikari was put in Three."

"They split us all up," Kensuke frowned.

"Them's is the breaks," Toji shrugged. "I got to get going unfortunately. I heard that Captain Kuchiki looks down upon tardiness and poor punctuality."

"Same here," Kensuke nodded. "I guess this is it uh..."

"Not really," Shinji said grabbing his bag. "I'm sure we'll run into each other sometimes when off duty."

"Damn right," Toji punched the air. "They may keep us in different Divisions, but they can't keep us apart forever!"

"Right," they all agreed.

* * *

"Welcome to Division 8 Ikari-san," A woman said when he entered the building.

Shinji smiled and bowed to the woman before him. She was a tad shorted then Shinji, wearing a par of glasses, shielding her eyes. They were the same as his, but with a more purple tint and a calculating look. Her dark hair was tied into a small tail, sticking put at the back of her head, while a large bang covered the right side of her face. In her arms was what looked like a oversized book that had to have weighed a ton be didn't seem fazed by it. She wore the standard uniform to the letter, and the vice-captain badge tied to her left arm.

"It's a pleasure ma'am," Shinji replied.

"I am your vice-captain Nanao Ise," she nodded. "You may address me in that fashion or by my rank. Follow me and I will introduce you to Captain Kyoraku."

Shinji nodded and flowed her through the halls till they arrived at the Captains office. Opening the door and walking in, Shinji took notice of how ordinary the room looked, save for the large cabinet beside the desk. Looking closer, Shinji noticed the amount of books and sake bottles inside and held his expression.

Turning his gaze to the desk, he saw piled of organized paperwork laid to one side while the other side was covered in random sheets and empty bottles.

"Captain," she walked to the desk. "I've brought Ikari-san as requested."

The chair was turned away from the door, shielding the person from their view completely. It was a large chair, made from possibly leather or some other similar material.

"Captain..." She frowned and walked to the chair. "I said that... "

"Oh? That you Nanao-chan?"

"Your drunk aren't you.." Her eye twitched.

Shinji blinked in surprise as she spun the chair around forward. Shunsui's pink haori as hanging on his left shoulder while his equally pink cheeks and grin were indications he had been drinking.

"Nanao-chan, don't be so mean," he smiled, taking a sip out of the saucer in his hand. "We're getting a new recruit today, so put on a happy face."

"He's all ready here sir," she pointed at Shinji.

"Oh?" He blinked and looked at Shinji. "So he is... welcome to Division 8 Shin-kun. I hope your time here will be a valuable learning experience."

"I... I hope so to sir..." Shinji forced a grin.

"Excellent," he said pulling out another saucer. "Now, have a drink with me my boy. We need to get you acquainted with the other members."

"I'm sure we can do this without the saki," Nanao scolded.

"Don't be so mean Nanao-chan," Shunsui pouted.

Shinji simply stood there and tried not to draw to much attention to himself. Watching the two people in front of him, Shinji had his doubts that this man was any relation to the Shunsui Kyoraku he heard about. Still, he was his Captain now, and thus meant showing some respect.

"Captain," Shinji bowed. "I'll gladly take you up on your offer. However I'd like to familiarize myself with the headquarters and get settled in." The two seated officers stopped talking and gave the boy a calculating look. Well, Nanao did. Shunsui looked confused before grinning like an idiot.

"Sounds reasonable," he nodded, taking another sip. "Nanao, would you please show Shin-kun around and take him to the barracks."

"Hai," she nodded, mentioning Shinji to follow.

They bowed as they exited, leaving Shunsui alone in the room. After a moment he sighed, and turned to look out the window behind him. The whole compound was laid out before him, under his watchful.

Allowing a small smile onto his face once more, he took another sip of his saki and sighed happily.

* * *

The compound was not what Shinji expected a Gotie 13 Division to be as he observed during his tour. The majority of the place were composed of small gardens and Koi ponds like at the Academy. There were still meeting halls, training rooms, a lounge area, as well as a few small food carts, but the whole place didn't give off a militaristic vibe.

'This place feels more like a resort...' Shinji thought.

Nanao explained the rules of being in Division 8, as well as the more important places to be. The woman didn't seem to like how certain things were done, thus every now and then; she would stop and give an order to a random officer. Said person would nod quickly and get back to their task, doing it the 'proper' way and twice as fast.

Finally they arrived at the barracks and Shinji was given his room. It was smaller than the one he had at the academy, but this was made for one person so it was expected. His bed sat beside the left wall with a small closet while a desk and book case stood parallel to it on the opposite wall. The far wall had a window looking over one of the medium sized gardens filled with what looked like Strelitzia, the symbol of the Division.

Their feather like pedals, ranging from orange, red and yellow with small amounts of blue, surround a large Sakura tree. The tree was quiet tall, passing over the roof of the buildings surrounding it, shielding the residents from the sun above. The wind carried the cherry blossoms with a scent of rain into his room, calming his nerves. He would defiantly be liking his time here.

"Oi, Shin-kun," Shunsui knocked on his door and opened it. "Everyone is waiting..."

Nearly falling over in surprise, Shinji turned around to see his captain drunker then the last time he saw him, with a wide grin on his face.

"C-Captain.."

"Oi, come on," he said pulling him out of the room. "The other members are waiting for you."

Shinji tried to fight against the tide, but lost the battle in the end. Sighing in defeat, he readied himself for the challenge at hand, but knew it would end with a rough morning.

* * *

Shinji never hated being right till this moment. After being forced to drink what seemed to be enough saki to knock out a full grown elephant, he had somehow managed to get back to his room and pass out on the floor. Four hours sleep later, he woke up when his alarm clock sounded, signalling his first day of duty, and the worst headache he had even had.

Slowly getting to his feet, he stumbled to the door and make his way to the bath house to get ready for the day. He passed his new comrades, who grinned and gave hearty greetings, fully aware of his physical and mental state.

The bath helped a bit in clearing his thoughts, but didn't help the pounding in his skull. Sucking it up, he grabbed his sword and made his way to the captain's office, ready to face his appointed task.

Arriving at the office, he entered and took notice of an angry looking Nanao, trying to burn a hole in Shunsui's head. The Captain was snoring away, resting his head on his desk, drooling on a pile of paperwork. His expression was so peaceful, it suited that bearded man who had taking his pink haori off and was using it as a blanket.

"Good morning ma'am," Shinji replied getting the woman's full attention.

"Good morning Ikari-san," he turned her attention to the Captain. "I hope you're ready for duty today. I won't be easily on you on an account of intentional stupidity."

"I'm ready ma'am... Should we wake him up?"

"Yes," she walked over to him, and pelted him over the head with a large paper fan out of nowhere. "WAKE UP!"

Shunsui sat right up in surprise, looking around frantically. It was quite comical, for a piece of paper was stuck to his forehead covering his eyes.

"I'm blind!" He exclaimed moving his arms wildly in front of him.

"You're not blind!" Nanao ripped the paper off his head.

"Oh? Oi Nanao-chan, I was having such a nice dream..." he trailed off with a thoughtful look. "I forgot what it was, but it was nice... Why did you have to wake me?"

"It's time for duty assignments," she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"It is?" He blinked then noticed Shinji. "Oi Shin-kun, you're here for assignment?"

"Yes sir," he nodded.

"Okay then," he nodded and looked at his cabinet. "I think I'll have you go to the stock room and replenish our saki supply first."

Nanao's eye began to twitch violently as she removed her glasses to rub her nose. The horrifying pissed expression on her face sobered the two men up instantly, making Shunsui think clearly.

"I mean... err..." He tore his gaze away from her. "Shinji can help patrol the outer perimeter after tending to the west garden...?"

"I'd be happy to sir," Shinji bowed quickly and made his exit.

Point of the day: Never piss Nanao off or else receive the look of death.

Shinji doubled his pace to the west garden and help the others that were tending to the flowers. They all looked at him in pity, fully knowing what cause his panicked aura. Everyone in Division 8 knew not to piss Nanao Ise off, especially this early in the day, or be greeted with the look of death.

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

**Kyomon:** a kido barrier spell used by Toshiro in the 'Resuce Rukia arc'. It it's difficult to break from the outside, but quite easy for a person on the inside. I came up with the incantation myself, seeing I couldn't find on from Wiki or any other site.

**Strelitzia:** A species of flower divided into five different classifications. Division 8's symbol is most specifically the _**Strelitzia Reginae**_ aka 'Bird of paradise' or 'Crane lily.' It's mostly found in South Africa and Western South America if I recall. All additional information is available on Wiki concerning the other species of Strelitzia and the other Gotie Division flower symbols. This flower also made an appearance in the last few seasons of _**Farscape**_, as the flower the _**Scarrens**_ ate to enhance their intelligence.

**Division 8:** not much is known about the other Divisions outside the following: Division 2 is a Covert Ops/Ninja/Espionage Unit, Division 4 is medical, Division 11 is the front line troops, Division 12 the technology (for the past 100 years), Division 13 I think is like the police force. Outside that, I don't really know what the other sections do. I just thought a resort like appearance with Gardens would be fitting for Shunsui's Division. I mean seriously; the guy wears a pink haori with flowers on it, has a laid back attitude, had Nanao throw roses pedals before his fight with Chad, AND his Zanpakuto is called _**Katen Kyōkotsu**_ "Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone" or "Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness."


	9. Chapter 9: Prelude to Genesis

Holy Crap! Over a year since I've updated! What the hell is wrong with me! I mean seriously! I know this chapter is a bit short but I ended it a bit early because I wanted to leave you hanging. This time it won't be for a year this time. So I hope you all enjoy!

So here's the long awaited chapter 9. Again, I don't own Evangelion, Bleach, or any of the connected characters to either series.

* * *

"Good work today Shinji-kun," Shunsui smiled at the boy, putting his boken back on the racking. "If you keep improving this fast it won't be long till I'm out of the job."

"You're too kind Captain," Shinji bowed his head, returning his own boken.

"Wash up and report for duty assignments," the older man walked out of the room, receiving a nod from Shinji.

Over the past six months, Shinji had begun personal training under Shunsui while attending his duties as a member of Division 8. While his Captain looked like a lazy drunk and buffoon on the outside, inside was heart of a warrior and the mind of a genius.

After his first training session with the man, Shinji knew why he was held in such high regard. His stance, moments, even his breathing was perfect to the point it looked like he wasn't even trying.

Pushing the thoughts away, he grabbed a quick bath before changing into uniform and reporting into the Captain. He ran into a few officers along the way, sending them morning greetings and getting them back warmly in return. The people in Division 8 were pleasant to be around. Not to be mistaken for the 4th Division, who ran the medical facilities and related areas. Division 8 was still considered a combat-type, despite their appearance.

Finally arriving at the Captain's office, be knocked on the door and waited to be told to enter.

"You can come in Ikari," Nanao's voice came through the door.

"Good morning ma'am," Shinji greeted.

"Good morning," she returned the greeting. "You beat the Captain here again," she frowned slightly. "I wish he would start taking more responsibility in these matters."

"I'm sure he's trying to improve," Shinji smiled walking over to a small table. "Tea ma'am?"

"Is that what that was?" She blinked in surprise. "Who brought that in?"

"I asked a lower seated member to bring it in before I went for my morning training," Shinji answered pouring two cups. "I thought maybe a nice cup of tea would be nice. Besides, the Captain could use to drink something else other than saki this early in the morning no?"

"Indeed," she said taking the cup he presented to her.

A comfortable silence filled the room as the two enjoyed the tea, as the herbal tea calmed their nerves and minds. It was short lived however, when a black butterfly soared into the room and hovered in front of Nanao. Watching as the woman in front of him frown then brush the butterfly away, he decided to ask.

"Trouble?"

"The Captain was called away for a meeting with the General," she got up and walked over to the desk. "He won't be back tell sometime this afternoon and it's up to me to hand out the assignments."

"I see," Shinji nodded. "Do you need any assistance?"

"I suppose," she said then pointed at a large stack of papers. "Start by going over those and organizing them by importance. Straight forward, each paper is marked on the upper left corner. Red is the most important followed by Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue then finally Violet. While you're doing that, I'm going to check over the roster to see who's available to take the assignments."

"Hai," Shinji nodded and got to work organizing the files.

* * *

It didn't take long for Shinji to organize the piles, much to Nanao's surprise, so she had him round up the people that were running late for assignments. After three hours, all the assignment were handed out and all he members had reported in for duty.

"That just leaves my lieutenant rounds and the Captains personal files," Nanao's placed the folders neatly on the desk and stood up. "Thank you for your help Shinji, It would have been another hour or two without your assistance."

"Pleasure to be of help ma'am," Shinji bowed. "Seeing that there are no more assignments, do you need anything else?"

"Hmm," she pushed up her glasses. "I guess we didn't leave any for you to do... I suppose you can accompany me on my rounds unless you can think of a task."

"Not at the moment ma'am. We took care of the Divisions business efficiently enough that I can lend you a hand."

"Very well," she stood up. "Follow me. Our first stop is the 13th Division Headquarters."

"13th Division? You mean Ukitake-sensei's Division?"

"Correct." She nodded.

"Welcome Lieutenant Nanao," Kiyone smiled as the par entered the office. "I take it your here for the forms that were issued at last week's meeting?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Have the instructions been filled out correctly?"

"Of course," she smiled, then noticed a shadow behind her. "Uh Nanao?"

"Hmm?" She looked behind her. "Oh. There were no more duties to be handed out this morning so I had Shinji to assist me with my rounds today."

"Shinji? Ikari Shinji!" She pushed past Nanao and beamed happily. "It's is you! I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?"

"Well," Shinji bowed. "I hope the same can be said on your side?"

"Yeap!" She grinned. "Sentaro is a pain as usual, but he's on patrol in the human world this week so I don't have to deal with that!"

"If that is all," Nanao frowned. "I'd like to continue about my business. Could you get the papers Kiyone?"

"Uh? Oh, yea here you go," she grabbed a thick folder off the desk and presented it to her. "I hope this is enough information for you. I had a hard time collecting it without the Captain and Sentaro noticing.

"Thank you," she passed the folder to Shinji. "I won't stop you from your duties then, have a good day."

"You to Nanao! Shinji, feel free to stop by some time! I'm sure Captain Ukitake and Misato-san wouldn't mind seeing you!"

"I'll remember," Shinji bowed then followed Nanao to the next stop.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Shunsui smiled as he walked into the room. "Hope I didn't miss anything important."

"We decided to wait for you," Ukitake smiled.

Shunsui made his way to his standing spot muttering apologize in his wake. It seemed like half the Captains were in attendance for this meeting. Soi Fon, and Byakuya, stood on the left while Aizen, Kenpachi and Ukitake stood across from them. Taking his place beside Byakuya, the General coughed, getting everyones attention.

"There have been a series of Hollow attacks in the Human world," The old man began. "Normally this is nothing of mention, however the fact that the amount of souls being consumed is disturbing. We might have a group of Menos before long walking about."

"Do we have any information so far?" Soi Fon asked.

"There are several at the moment that stand out from list. So far our attempts to eliminate the Hollow have proven ineffective."

"Hm," Kenpachi grinned. "How so? Maybe the people you've sent are just weak old man."

"Possible but unlikely."

"What are your orders?" Byakuya asked.

"Each of you are to select a member of your squad to join the current teams in the real world. I want this person to act as their leader and if need be eliminate the hollows before they become a major problem. Your Lieutenants and seated members above 8th seat cannot be chosen however."

"Ukitake." He continued. "I would like you to select someone to oversee the teams."

"Understood. I would like to nominate Katsuragi."

"Very well. Have her report to the Tokyo district and begin. She will, upon arrival, begin to review the data we've collected so far. Soi Fon! Kyoraku!"

"Hai" Soi Fon answered while Shunsui smiled.

"I want your candidates to join Katsuragi on her way to Tokyo."

"Hai." Soi Fon answered again. "General I would like to nominate Ayanami. She has so far exceeded my expectations and is well prepared for his assignment."

"Very well," he nodded and looked at Shunsui. "Captain Kyoraku, your candidate?"

"Hmm..." He rubbed his beard. "Someone below 8th seat..." He paused as a large grin appeared on his face. "I can only think of one person sir?"

"And who would that be?"

If possible, Shunsui's grin got even larger.

* * *

"Ah Nanao! I was wondering when you'd come around!"

A tall woman with Strawberry blond hair walked up to Nanao and Shinji with a large smile. She was the seventh woman Nanao had taken Shinji to see on her trip around Seireitei and so far he was enjoying himself. Seeing Kiyone again was a nice trip down memory lane, despite Santaro and Misato's absence.

The ladies from the 1st, 3rd, 6th, 7th and 9th division were normal and had all ready forgotten their names. Captain Soi Fon was absent for the meeting so Nanao told him she'd see her tomorrow. Isane greeted them at the 4th squad head-quarters and handed over the papers to Nanao quickly muttering Shinji a greeting and rushing off.

Momo, the Lieutenant of the 5th division blushed and handed over her papers while eying Shinji suspiciously but in a friendly manner. On the way to the 10th Division, a girl with pink hair landed on Shinji's head and started chatting happily with Nanao. The girl introduced herself as the Lieutenant of the 11th Division and departed after giving Nanao her papers.

Shinji was brought back to reality when he heard his Lieutenant introduce him to the other woman.

"Ah so this is the Shinji Ikari I've heard about from Misato-chan!" The woman beamed walking around Shinji, examining him like a piece of meat.

"You know Misato-san?" Shinji blinked.

"Of course! The two of us go way back to our academy days. Though she did spend most of her time with those two friends of hers. Anyway I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! A pleasure to meet you."

"Same here ma'am," Shinji smiled.

"No no no," Matsumoto waved her finger at him. "I am not old enough to be called ma'am. Call me Rangiku-chan or Matsumoto, but not ma'am."

"Hai... Matsumoto-san," Shinji chuckled nervously.

"... that'll do I suppose," she pouted cutely then looked at Nanao. "You here for that information for our association?"

"Yes," she said shooting a glance at Shinji.

"Ah," Matsumoto grinned looking Shinji over again quickly. "I see."

"Is it ready then?"

"Of course," she grinned pulling the papers out of her impressive bust making Shinji blush. "Awe! Your look so cute when you blush! See something you like Shin-chan?"

Shinji looked away turning a even darker shade of red as the blond woman teased him.

"If that will be all Matsumoto, we have a few more stops to go before returning back to HQ."

"Does Shinji have to go," she hugged his arm. "I'm sure if I ask Toshiro he'll be all right with Shinji staying here while you're out!"

"Not likely," Nanao shook her head. "Let's go Shinji."

"Hai," he said trying to free himself gently.

"I'll get you next time Shin-chan," She smiled coyly. "I'll have to scold Misato for not telling me how cute you are."

Nanao was about to give Shinji a hand when a butterfly came into her vision and gave a report. Seeing the butterfly and Nanao looking puzzled, Shinji and Matsumoto walked over.

"Orders?" Shinji asked.

"Hai," she said pushing up her glasses. "You're being sent to the human world for an operation. It says you're to report to Katsuragi for the duration of the assignment.

"Misato-san?" Shinji blinked. "But why?"

"Doesn't say," Nanao said as the butterfly flew away. "Head to North Senkaimon and meet with her there."

"Understood," Shinji nodded. "I was nice meeting you Matsumoto-san."

"Pleasures all mine Shin-chan," the woman grinned. "I'll have to invite you next time me and Misato go out for drinks."

Shinji smiled nervously and left as fast as his feet could take him towards the North Senkaimon.

* * *

Asuka was fuming.

Normally this was normal for people to see, even for people outside the 11th Division, but today was different.

Seeing she hadn't seen 'Baka Shinji' or so she called him while referring to him to her teammates, she decided to grace him with her presence. It was to kind of her, she knew, but she had to lower herself to the level of other people once and a while. However, despite taking giving up her free time to see the baka, he had other planes apparently.

No one, and I mean no one knew where he was! Not even the people in his own Division. The best piece of information she got was he was with the Lieutenant of his Division. Not very helpful.

"I us my free time to grace him with my presence and this is how he repays me," she growled, making a few people passing by move away from her. "He's so dead the next time I see him..."

* * *

On the other side of Seireitei, Shinji stopped in front of the Senkaimon after a series of rapid and violent sneezes. Pushing the sneezing fit aside, he walked over to a small group of people on the side of the large gate.

"Shinji Ikari of Division 8?" A man with a deformed nose and black hair asked.

"Hai," Shinji nodded.

"You've been assigned under the command of Misato Katsuragi," the person said handing him a cell phone and pezz-like dispenser. "This is your communication device and this is your gigai dispenser. It creates a body that resembles yourself that you can inhabit so you can recharge your power understood?"

"Hai."

"Ah, I see you beat me here Shinji."

Shinji turned around and smiled. "Misato-san. It's good to see you again."

"Same here Shinji!" She returned the smile and gave him a one armed hug. "Wish it was under better conditions but here we are." She took the supplies of the other men and placed them in her pocket.

"What's the mission Misato-san?"

"Oh? You didn't hear? The hollows near Tokyo have been increasing and growing more powerful. We've been assigned to assist the other teams all ready there. Which reminds me there's one more thats supposed to join us..."

"Who?"

"My apologies for being late."

"Ayanami?" Shinji said before turning around.

"Ikari," Rei nodded. "I'm to assume we'll be working together on this assignment?"

"Maybe," Misato grinned. "You'll both be under my command for the duration of this mission."

"I see," Rei nodded and took her equipment. "I am ready to leave whenever you are ma'am."

"Right," Misato nodded to the gate masters.

After a bit of chanting, a door of white, rippling light appeared in the arch, causing Shinji to close his eyes for a moment. Without looking back, Shinji followed Misato and Rei into the portal, and back to the human world.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I assume you all have guessed what's going to happen. If not, you'll have to wait and read in the next Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to Tokyo

Yes yes I'm alive. Here's chapter 10 so enjoy. Again I don't own Enagelion or Bleach.

* * *

"Children... come to us." A deep voice commanded.

Two shadowed figures stood in the middle of a grey desert, surrounded by rugged stone pillars and long stretching shadows. Not many knew of the location of the place, as it wasn't a fixed location. This was Hueco Mundo. This was the place that Hollows called home.

The two didn't have long to wait as several forms arose from passing shadows and kneeled before them.

"We are here." They said in unison.

"You shall be the first to go Sachiel," the second spoke, this one in a softer tone. "Go fourth and have your fill."

"Thank you." the smallest spoke and left the same way it came.

"The rest of you shall wait for your brother's return."

They left without complaints, leaving the original two alone in the desert.

"Are they ready for this?" The first spoke.

"It doesn't matter, they will never fall."

"You can't fall when you're already have."

"Indeed, husband."

* * *

Shunsui sighed happily in his office while looking out the window. Nanao was out doing her Lieutenant duties. His paper work was all finished. The daily assignments were all handed out and his saki supply was full again Smiling, he took another sip of his saki and leaned back into his chair.

"Another day in paradise..." He closed his eyes.

The only down side was with Shinji gone and Nanao out, he really had very little to do. Nanao, bless the girl, kept him in line and he knew it, while Shinji allowed him to keep up on his fighting skills and endurance.

"Maybe I'll head on over and visit Ukitake..." he said to himself. "No doubt he's a bit relaxed now that Katsuragi is out of his hair... then again...those two are still around..."

Sighing again, he finished his saki and got out of his chair. Throwing on his cloak and hat, he grabbed a full saki bottle and began making his way to Division 13.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nanao appeared glaring.

Slumped his shoulders, Shunsui and walked back to his desk, noticing with sadness that there were three people bringing in stacks of paperwork.

"Oh? Nanao-chan what's this?"

"It's the end of the term Captain," she said. "These are all the reports from the division units, statistic reports, and personal information-."

Shunsui bowed his head and put the saki bottle back where he got it. By the time Nanao was done talking, several more people had walked in and dropped off more stacks of papers.

* * *

It had been three days since Shinji, Rei and Misato had reached the Living World and they were full briefed on the situation. In the past month, a dozen Shinigami had been eaten by Hollows, leaving the small teams severely undermanned and in poor spirits. The pluses didn't help matters with their numbers attracting Hollows on a constant basis.

The first thing Misato did was send back all the injured personnel back to Seireitei and get proper treatment. After that ordeal was finished, the newly formed Team made their way to their Operation apartment. There, the teams were reorganized to account for the now missing people. Not knowing when the next batch of reinforcements would arrive, Misato decided to go with two 'free response teams.' Each team was composed of five people, Misato leading Red team while Rei commanded Blue team as Shinji as her second.

Currently, Shinji's team was on break, allowing him time to get supplies from the local market. Blue teams quarters was stationed in Bunkyo district, in a slightly rundown apartment complex.

Being the one with most experience with the current Living World, Shinji did most of the errand, thus the market run.

Grabbing the last item on the list, Shinji was about to head to the check out when his cell went off. Looking at the screen, it alerted him to a group of hollows a mile away, moving towards the center of Tokyo.

Without missing a beat, he popped a pill from his pocket, and ejected from his false body.

"Pay for the items in the basket and get back to the apartment," Shinji told his replacement. "Thanks."

"No problem," his double sighed. "Later."

Taking off at top speeds, Shinji exited the store and hopped across the building tops towards the problem. It didn't take long for him to reach the location, and spotted the Hollows chasing down a few Plus's.

"Let's get this over with," Shinji frowned, drawing his sword.

The first two went down easy, without a twitch, dissolving without protest. The third tried to block his sword but met the same fate as its brethren but roared as it faded, alerting the final three.

The smallest one slashed at Shinji with its tail, but it struck only the ground as Shinji flashed to the hollows side and cut off its head. Coming around, Shinji parried a slash from the largest hollow, and cut off its arm and its head.

Turning to the last hollow, Shinji managed to block its charge and slide back several feet before stopping it dead. Stepping back, Shinji slashed his sword to the side and walked away from the Hollow, as its mask broke in two and joined its brethren.

"Is everyone alright?" Shinji walked towards the Plus's.

"F-f-f-fine," The elderly man said, pulling an older woman and two small children closer. "What were those things?"

"Hollows," Shinji sighed. "Think of them as lost souls."

"So… we really are dead…" The woman shook her head.

"Obaa-chan… Ojii-chan," The smallest child sobbed. "Are we going home now?"

"No sweetie," she sighed to her. "We're going to see your okaa-san and oto-san."

"Really?" She wiped away her tears.

"She's right," Shinji smiled. "If you have lived a good life then you'll be sent to Seireitei, which is basically heaven. I'm sure your kaasan and Tosan are there waiting."

"Okay…" she smiled.

"How do we get there?" The older one asked.

"I tap you with my Zanpakuto and you are guided there," Shinji tapped the pommel of his sword. "It doesn't hurt at all."

One by one, he sent them to Seireitei, hoping that they would re-appear close together. His work done, Shinji sheathed his sword and turned towards his apartment when his phone went off again. With a sigh he pulled up the message and froze.

"Code M…" Shinji blinked. "Can't be…" Clearing the message he pulled up his radar and searched the area. Hoping it was a joke; Shinji checked and found the source. It was a large group of Hollows converging on one area, but the problem was one big signal in the center.

"Great," Shinji took off. "It's a Menos."

* * *

Misato growled in frustration as more and more Hollows appeared in front of her. Over the past half hour, herself and the rest of Red Team where trying to get to the Portal, in an attempt to stop the Gillian from coming through. To top it all off, the back up from Seireitei was no ware to be seen and one of her teammates was being feasted on by a large Hollow.

"Dammit," she grunted, finishing off a Hollow. "At this rate we'll be too late."

"Katsuragi-san."

Misato couldn't help but grin as she looked over her shoulder to see Ayanami and her team clear a through a large group of Hollows. Rei stopped behind her and stood back to back while the rest of her squad went to help the rest of Red Team.

"Good timing Rei, try and cut it a little closer next time."

"My Apologies ma'am," Rei kept an eye on the closest Hollow. "We ran into a few small groups of Hollow heading in this direction."

"I see," Misato nodded. "Where's Shinji?"

"He's on the way. I sent Shinji to the market to get our supplies when they started to converge on this location."

"Well he better get here goon before-."

A chilling howl filled the air as the Hollows stopped attacking and ran towards the now fully emerged Gillian.

"-dammit," Misato frowned at the behemoth Hollow. "Call Shinji and get him here now."

"Ma'am."

"Yes."

"Another Hollow is emerging several miles from here," Rei said looking at her phone. "I can get an accurate reading though on its classification."

"Could this get any worse?"

"It appeared directly between us and Ikari, ma'am."

"... not funny."

* * *

"Seriously..." Shinji stopped as a black portal appeared before him. "I don't have time for this..."

It didn't take long for the Hollow to walk out of the portal and when it did, Shinji almost dropped to his knee from the spiritual pressure. It had to be at least as strong as a second seat member, if not a Lieutenant.

The Hollow was taller than himself by two meters and wide shouldered. Its mask was between the shoulders on a small bump that would have passed for its head. It was circular with a point in the bottom and two black eyes with no markings what so ever. The strange thing about it was right below its hole, was a red sphere with three rib bones on each side.

Shinji's survival instinct kicked in when its eyes flashed. Flashing to his right, the ground that he occupied before exploded in a burst of red that flowed up to the sky and formed a cross. Getting over the shock quickly, Shinji brought his palm up and aimed at the Hollow.

"Kido 31: Shot of Red Fire!"

The red ball that instantly formed in Shinji's hand sailed towards the Hollow and hit dead on resulting in an explosion. Waiting for the smoke to clear, Shinji readied another shot and rebalanced his footing.

A light flashed in the smoke, signalling Shinji to flash away again, avoiding the large explosion that came after. Deciding to change tactics for the moment, Shinji pulled out his sword and went in for close-quarters, only to have his blade blocked by its arm.

"What are you?" Shinji asked, and then jumped away avoiding a slash.

"Your death," it replied, flashing its eyes again.

Shinji brought his sword up in time to block the hit, but the force was enough to launch him backwards and through several trees before stopping. Satisfied that the Shinigami was down, the Hollow walked forward, preparing to enjoy the first course of the evening.

However, fate had other things in store for the two as Shinji raised his head and locked his gaze with the Hollow.

"_**Fight and forever flow**_," He roared. "_**Kuroamatsukaze!**_"

The winds from the Shikai release surprised the hollow greatly, as it was enough to push it away a few meters before it corrected it footing and stopped.

"Interesting Shinigami," the hollow blinked. "Very interesting. You may yet give me a challenge. What is your name?"

"Ikari, Shinji. Division 8. 8th seat."

"I see," the hollow blinked. "I am Sachiel."

They eyed each other for a minute than charged, ready to fight to the death.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Thus begins the Angel War. MUH HA HA!


End file.
